Face Cachée
by Pyroptose
Summary: Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller pour protéger quelqu'un ? Suite de Volte Face [ Attention : Violence ]
1. Prologue : Un corbeau dans la nuit

_« Il faut aimer la vérité plus que soi-même et les autres plus que la vérité. »_

 _Romain Rolland_

Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller pour protéger quelqu'un ?

* * *

 _ **FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

* * *

Suisse, 20 H 30

Le calme règne dans la grande banque depuis que le dernier client est parti il y a une demie-heure.

Comment je le sais ? Très simple, le dernier client, c'était moi, et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas vraiment parti.

Petite récapitulation :

Gilet par balle ? Ok

Flingue ? Ok, chargé.

Ironie du sort, l'arme que j'ai dans les mains nous viens de ce pays, la Suisse : Un magnifique SIG P220 "Classic 22", avec des cartouches en cuivre, pour limiter l'encrassement. Eh oui, je penses à tout. J'ai un peu modifié l'arme pour que les douilles soient récupérée dans un petit sac. Ça m'évite d'avoir à les ramasser après. Bref, délicatement, mon indexe et mon majeur dévissent la petite bague au bout du canon pour découvrir le filetage qui me permettras de visser un silencieux Brügger et Thomet, suisse lui aussi, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Pour le moment en tenue costard cravate – qui me vas à ravir, mais ne digressons pas – je me changes pour revêtir une peau de cauchemar. En fait, je ne quittes pas vraiment mon costume, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais après, hein ? Tout ce que je fais, c'est d'enfiler par dessus cette tenue distinguée une cape noire aux reflets bleutés dont le col grand ouvert remonte jusqu'à l'emplanture de mes oreilles.

Mais, que serais-je sans mon sourire carnassier et mes yeux démoniaques, injectés de sang, montrant l'étendue de ma détermination de tueur ? Rien. Il y a deux types d'Hommes sur cette planète : ceux qui ont déjà ôté la vie d'un de leur semblables, et les autres. Il va sans dire que je fait parti de la première catégorie, je mérites de porter ce masque de terreur connu dans le monde entier : celui du NIGHT BARON.

J'applique le masque sur mon visage. Bien sûr, tout le personnel de la banque que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure pourra faire le rapprochement entre moi, et mon alter ego car ils ont eu l'immense privilège de voir mon vrai visage, et ma cravate, est encore visible, même avec cet accoutrement. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, car à l'issue de mon intervention, ils seront tous morts, à minima, d'une balle dans le corps. Personne ne dois découvrir ma véritable identité. Le monde entier serait choqué, y compris toi, lecteur de cette autobiographie de mon personnage. Vous voulez savoir ? Arrêtez, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Revenons-en à notre programme. Je suis actuellement dans la salle des machines, appelez ça comme vous voulez, ça m'importe peu. Ah, et ne prêtez pas trop d'attention au garde avachi dans le coin, là ... Je lui ai brisé les cervicales, il n'est plus très utile à cette histoire. Ma montre affiche 20 H 33, l'heure d'aller au dodo : j'abaisse la manette du compteur général d'électricité. Automatiquement, les rideaux de sécurités, branchés sur un circuit externe s'abaissent tandis que la lumière se coupe, ce qui m'arrange, de cette manière, aucune des personnes que j'ai rencontré ne pourra s'échapper et révéler mon identité, une fois que je serais apparu. Je fais plus ça par précaution, car même si les caméras continuent de fonctionner ( elles sont sur un circuit spécial ), personne ne pourra me voir dans le noir.

Là, vous vous demandez pourquoi aucune alarme ne retentit ! Eh bien , ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai dit que j'étais le dernier client. Voyez-vous, un fil capital du système d'alarme général passe par l'intérieur du coffre. Pour protéger les clients, une fois que le banquier à ouvert votre casier, vous êtes libre de rester seul dans la chambre forte. Avec moi, il n'auraient pas dû : J'ai trouvé et coupé le fil. (Toujours avoir une caisse à outils avec soi, en plus les tournevis peuvent toujours servir de poignard, conseil gratuit. Une fois j'en ai prit un par le bout, et par un mouvement du poignet, ai réussi à le lancer dans le dos d'un mec à cinq mètre. J'étais trop fier ! ).

Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai aussi coupé le fil de verrouillage de la porte ( ou devrais-je dire écoutille ? ) de la chambre forte. Autant vous dire que la pièce est jouée... Acta fabula est ( Voilà, je l'ai dit, vous êtes content ? ) Bref, je sort de ma planque. Dans le couloir, il fait noir, logique.

11\. C'est le chiffre que vous devez retenir. Pourquoi ? Vous allez comprendre...

J'avance discrètement dans le couloir. J'ai la carte des lieux dans la tête, aucun problème.

Un point luisant.

* _ **S'te**_ *

« _10_ »

Je prends un virage.

Trois points luisants

* _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_

 _ **«**_ _7_ _ **»**_

J'arrive dans le hall d'accueil. Six points luisants. Merci, c'est gentil.

* _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_ _*_ _ **S'te***_

 _ **«**_ _1_ _ **»**_

Hum, cherchons-le. Je le trouves planqué sous une table dans un petit bureau seulement éclairé par la faible lumière extérieure s'insinuant par la fenêtre. Le téléphone pend. (Et oui, le portable n'existait pas encore... ). Il me prend pour qui cet abruti ? J'adore couper des fils, alors vous pensez bien que celui du téléphone, c'est le premier dont je me suis occupé avant de rentrer dans la banque, voyons. Pas de flics, merci.

C'est drôle, quand on y pense : je suis dans la pièce mais je suis tellement discret qu'il ne le sait même pas.

* _ **S'te***_

 _ **«**_ _0_ _ **»**_

Les plus curieux d'entre vous sont peut-être en train de se demander depuis tout à l'heure ce que sont ces points luisants. Et bien, malgré le fait que je sois japonais, je me suis forcé à faire une accolade à chaque personne de la banque, leur laissant au passage une petite tâche de peinture luisante dans le noir et invisible de jour, sur leur dos, juste derrière le cœur. Tu comprends l'astuce ?

Tu préférais quand je te vouvoyait ? Bah tant pis. Faudra t'y faire : je fais ce que je veux.

Vous pensez tous que je suis un connard, un trou du cul, un méchant, une ordure ? Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un « gentil », mais je ne suis pas complètement méchant, non ? Le fait que je soit le personnage principal de cette histoire vient forcément vous apporter de l'empathie à mon égard. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de méchant ou de gentils, juste des gens motivés par leur situation, leur passé, leur environnement. Vous pensez que l'on a toujours le choix, qu'on est libre ?

Faut arrêter la Reine des Neiges, c'est pas bon pour votre petit cerveau (et voilà, vous m'en voulez de nouveau … ) . Spinoza, ça vous parles ? Ce gars était loin d'être con, et avait compris que l'on est déterminé par l'extérieur, qu'on est affecté. C'est chiant ? Oui, je sais, j'essaye juste de vous expliquer pourquoi je suis là comme un abruti à descendre des innocents.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, juste un gars qui à mal tourné. Aujourd'hui tout cela est terminé, j'ai énormément changé. En apparence, au moins, mais pour le moment, on a un casse à finir, alors on prend son courage à deux mains, et on va chercher les clés.

Je vous ai dit que le gars qui s'était planqué sous la table était le détenteur des codes biométriques pour entrer dans la pièce contenant les clés des casiers ? Oui, ça existait déjà à l'époque (en même temps, je ne vous ai pas dit quand se passe précisément cette histoire... ). Et non je ne vous n'étiez pas au courant . Je suis sûr que certain d'entre vous on déjà devinés la suite, et ils ont raison.

C'est l'heure de la boucherie les enfants ! Je prends son poignet et commence à lui détacher la main avec une scie chirurgicale. Ça saigne comme pas possible, je m'en fout partout. Maintenant l'os est bien découvert. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, je vais le casser. Comment ? Si vous avez retenu la leçon, vous devriez répondre : La boite à outils ! J'ai prévu une briquette en alliage de plomb et de fer. C'est lourd, je sais, mais 1), c'est ce qu'on veut, 2) on est pas des faibles, et 3) un casse ça se prépare. Je ne vous fait pas de dessin, je parvient à mes fins assez rapidement et sort de la pièce avec la main...dans la main ( ça aurait presque pu être romantique tient ! )

Maintenant que je suis devant le détecteur, je pose son doigt dessus, et la porte s'ouvre...pas. C'eut été trop simple : Il y a aussi un code. Comme je suis quelqu'un qui prépare toujours ses casses au millimètre, j'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut dans … ? Je vous le donne en mille... Oui oui, c'est ça, bravo : la boite à outils. Je sort le spray la lampe et le verre.

* _Pchiiit_ *

J'éclaire le tout avec la lampe UV et place la vitre spéciale devant mes yeux pour pouvoir repérer les touches utilisées le plus fréquemment, celles qui sont les plus sales.

J'en vois quatre : 0 ,1,3 et 8

J'essaye ça. Rien.

8,3,1,0, Rien

3,8,0,1 Rien

1,3,0,8 * _Clac_ * _Yatta_ !

Je rentres dans la pièce et me saisi de la clé que je recherche, accrochée sur un grand tableau. Maintenant, retour dans la chambre forte. Je ne peine pas à l'ouvrir, souvenez vous, elle n'est pas verrouillée à cause d'un petit rigolo.

Mes pas résonnent à l'intérieur de ce monde métallisé. Avec ma lampe torche, je le cherche, puis le trouves : le casier no 444. Étant japonais, le numéro me fais bien rire. Un large sourire se dessine derrière celui apparaissant sur le masque.

J'insère la clé.

Puis la tournes.

* _Ch'klak_ *

J'ouvre la porte, et découvres ce que renferme le casier.

Il s'agit de … Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Ça ne te regardes pas !

Bref, je ne prends pas le temps de refermer le machin, ce n'est pas la peine.

Je change encore une fois de tenue avec un déguisement caché préalablement dans une poubelle.

Cette fois ci, j'ai choisit vieillard. Demain ça vaudra le coup d'acheter le journal : j'ai fait un vrai carnage, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte, la lumière étant restée éteinte, après tout, je suis le

NIGHT BARON

En tout cas, une fois dehors,

dans la nuit et la brume,

j'ai disparu.

* * *

C'était le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, Face Cachée, la suite de « Volte Face » . Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, ça ne sert à rien de commencer celle ci, vous aller vous spoiler, et vous n'allez rien capter.

J'espère que ce style d'écriture vous a plu, ( j'ai adoré m'en servir ! ) je précise quand même que ce n'est pas moi, Pyroptose, qui m'exprime dans le texte, mais le NB. Si vous vous sentez touché par des paroles destinés au lecteur, dites vous que c'est dû au caractère du personnage, et de la façon dont est écrit le livre de Yusaku Kudo, car oui, c'est un extrait de son livre ( ce que vous avez donc lu est une histoire dans l'histoire, une mise en abyme. ). Je suis parti du principe que son roman était une fausse autobiographie du NB, où le personnage s'adressait directement au lecteur . Je ne prends pas mes lecteurs pour des idiots, loin de là.

« L'ancien style » revient dans le prochain chapitre, pas de panique.

###

Pour Tinalabombe : J'ai avancé l'enquête interactive. Je vais la terminer, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de génial, désolé ( j'ai perdu toute mon inspiration pour cette fiction ).

###

J'ai fait un poster pour Face Cachée sur Déviantart, vous pouvez aller le voir si ça vous chante.

J'espère également que la vignette vous plait.

Les dates de sorties des prochains chapitres seront sur mon profil.

A' plux !


	2. Un réveil et des mensonges

L'indicateur au dessus de la porte du bloc s'est éteint. Les dés sont jetés. Les secondes qui suivent peuvent changer sa vie à jamais...

Un des trois chirurgiens sort du bloc.

Il baisse son masque et d'un air sévère,

s'approche de Conan...

Les poings du jeune garçon se serrent. A chaque pas de l'homme vêtu d'une blouse bleue, son cœur bat plus fort, comme si il allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Conan est en hyperventilation, la pupille dilatée. Son regard est fixe, comme perdu dans les ténèbres.

Rien ne va plus …

Les mises sont faites.

La pièce est jouée.

Dans le couloir étroit et aseptisé de l'hôpital, le chirurgien s'approche de lui.

###

La main de l'homme se pose sur l'épaule du jeune détective.

« Je suis désolé. »

« On a tout essayé. »

« Mais ta grande sœur n'a pas survécu à l'opération »

###

Conan à le regard vide, il reste stoïque. Il ne régit plus. Il n'entend plus. Il ne parles plus.

« GARCON ! TU M'ECOUTES LA ? »

Le chirurgien le secoue, sans succès. Conan est pris au piège dans ses pensés.

« On a réussi. C'est bon, elle est stabilisée. »

Une infirmière passe dans le couloir.

« Yuki-san! Vous pouvez emmener ce jeune garçon chez la pédopsy s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tout de suite monsieur. »

La jeune femme attrape le poignet de Conan qui la suit, marchant comme un automate mal programmé.

« Elle revient de loin ta sœur, tu sais, bonhomme »

La jeune interne regarde avec tendresse ce petit garçon qui se faisait tant de souci pour cette jeune fille.

« _A moins que se ne soit pas vraiment sa sœur_ » Se dit-elle, présentant le lien fort et mystérieux qui uni ces deux êtres.

###

 _Cinq jours plus tard..._

Chambre 66

*Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip*

Rien. Puis la conscience. La mort puis la vie. Le néant puis le monde. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux sur ce qui semble être une chambre d'hôpital. Ma gorge me fait atrocement mal. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux parler. La buée devant mes yeux, perdus dans le vide de l'incompréhension commence à s'atténuer tandis qu'un visage familier semble de plus en plus se réjouir de mon retour. Je vois son sourire s'élargir au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'ouvrent.

 _Shinichi..._

Non, je dois me tromper, ce n'est pas lui... C'est Conan. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'arrive ? P-Pourquoi leurs visages se superposent-ils ?

Mes capacités cognitives reviennent petit à petit. Pourtant quelque chose me trouble, comme si il y avait un trou dans l'histoire de ma vie. Un black out. Je me souviens vaguement d'un appartement de Beika et d'une femme. Mais qui est-elle ? Son visage est flou dans mes pensés saccadées et décousues. Une phrase me revient : « _Il se cache partout et nulle part_ ». Je n'ai plus de souvenir après cela. Comme si ma vie avait été mise entre parenthèses pendant plusieurs jours. Comme si le monde avait tourné sans moi. J'ai juste cette impression énervante d'avoir retrouvé Shinichi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. Il n'est pas là pourtant. Enfin... J'ai des flashs de son visage sur celui de Conan. Je ne dois pas encore être tout à fait réveillée...

Ça n'a aucun sens... Qu'est-ce que je fais là d'abord ?

« Q-Qu »

« Qu'est-ceee »

« Q-Q'il m'arrivvve ? »

Ma gorge doit saigner maintenant. J'aperçois ma mère, et mon père aussi. Ils sont venu me voir, ça me fais plaisir.

###

Eri se penche au-dessus de sa fille et lui prend la main.

« Ran, ma chérie, tu as eu un grave accident de voiture. Une pièce de métal t'as traversé la poitrine, mais les docteurs ont réussi à te sauver. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde vas bien.

-Maman... »

Ran se rendort quasi immédiatement. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et prie ses occupant de laisser la patiente se reposer désormais.

Dans le couloir, Conan se rapproche d'Eri.

« Merci, Mme Mouri.

\- De rien, Shinichi, c'est normal. On ne peut pas encore la laisser savoir. Le choc serait trop grand. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui retourner le cerveau.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fais plus attention à elle. Pardonnez moi.

\- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'a pas choisi ton destin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant ? demande Kogoro.

\- On n'a pas réussi à capturer de membre d'envergure durant l'assaut. Toutes les recherches sont parties. Il va falloir se mettre au travail. Une fois de plus … répond Conan. »

###

« Plus question de recommencer ces erreurs », se dit-il. Il ne veut plus qu'elle soit impliquée dans cette sombre histoire. Il doit être plus prudent, plus sur ses gardes. Il a désorganisé une Organisation. Le danger peut maintenant prendre n'importe quelle forme. L'ombre encore présente de ses ennemis l'empêche de pouvoir profiter d'une vie normale. Sans parler de ce corps qui n'est pas le siens, ou qui ne l'est plus. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'il continue sa quête. Ne pas baisser les bras. Il a fait la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible.

Ran ne se souviens plus de la promesse qu'elle à faite à Shinichi, mais Conan est soulagé qu'elle ait oubliée la vérité. Elle avait finalement réussie à voir la vérité, juste avant qu'un balle ne l'atteigne. Oublier est une action psychologique. Son esprit à rejeté la vérité, il l'a forcé à oublier. Raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire, pense le jeune détective.

###

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Conan et Haibara marchent en direction de leur école élémentaire en compagnie de leur trois camarades de toujours qui les devancent de quelques mètres, leur permettant quelques conversations privées.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas Kudo, mais je ne prendrais pas l'antidote, si j'en trouves un.

\- Oui, je te comprend, tu as une enfance à vivre et lui, il a une fille à voir grandir, mais tu ne crois pas que ce ne soit que de la poudre aux yeux ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Eh bien, le temps passé est passé, on ne peux rien y faire. Tu as dix huit ans que tu le veuilles ou non. Ton enfance est passée. L'apparence physique, comme son nom l'indique, n'est qu'un apparence. Construire votre relation sur un secret de polichinelle ferait tout rater.

\- Hum, je vais y réfléchir. Tu ne dis pas ça seulement par ce que tu veux me voir dans mon vrai corps, hein ?

\- Pfff, ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi …

\- En tout cas, ce soir, il m'a invité au restaurant, on a des choses à se dire …

\- Moi j'ai un tour de passe passe à jouer …

\- Tu sais, Kudo, cette partie est loin d'être terminée, et toi, comme moi, avons encore une montagne de baffes à prendre de la part du destin, une partie seulement de la vérité à été prononcée, alors carpe diem.

###

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS DE CELA**_

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu nous condamne toutes les deux, Shiho et moi.

Une de nous deux doit se sacrifier et je suis désolée d'avoir besoin de toi pour le faire Gin.

Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

Tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça, tu n'a pas le choix.

J'ai tout prévu. Je veux que tu me tires dans l'abdomen une seule fois avec cette arme.

\- P-Pas dans la tête ? Tu vas souffrir si je fais ça, Akemi!

\- Fais ce que je te dis, et tout se passera bien.

 _Quelques heures plus tard …_

Mon index se replis sur lui même appliquant sa force à la queue de détente.

La culasse recule.

Le percuteur rencontre la douille.

La poudre prend feu.

 _ **BANG**_

* * *

Merci à Tinalabombe, Le Docteur Watson pour leur review, et pour le PM de Shiho88 qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire !

Volte Face à dépassé les 1000 vues, c'est ma première fiction à passer ce palier symbolique, alors merci à tous les lecteurs.

J'espère vous avoir fais stresser pour Ran !


	3. Le passé marqué au fer rouge

La table est adjacente à la vitre du restaurant haut perché sur un building de l'immense ville s'étendant au dessous. Une fois de plus, le Soleil terminait son cycle en revenant embrasser l'horizon.

« Il y a quelques jours, à la même heure, tu me torturais.

\- Et oui, je n'imaginais pas ce que le destin me réservait … »

Le serveur, dans un costume noir et blanc traditionnel vient prendre commande de la table 6.

« Messieurs dames, que puis-je vous offrir en apéritif ?

-Aucun alcool, merci ! Répondit Kojiro AKA Gin. Pas vrai Shiho ?

\- Oui, on est libre maintenant. »

L'homme repart, confus, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui vient de se dire.

« Dis moi, comment était ma mère ?

\- Il... Il fallait bien que cette question arrive, je suppose.

L'ex Homme en Noir prend une profonde inspiration.

E-Elle était un véritable ange dans les ténèbres. Hell's angel, comme certain l'appelaient, elle était mon phare, ma lumière dans ma triste vie. Je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer depuis ce jour, depuis cette fin de journée, quand le Soleil descendait sur l'horizon, comme maintenant. Elle était vraiment gentille et attentionnée. C'était elle qui me permettait de supporter mon travail et mes émotions. Elle était celle qui me stabilisait, qui donnait un sens à mon existence.

 _Le visage d'Elena lui flash dans la tête._

Mais...

 _La voix de Vermouth résonne dans son esprit. « Je dois te dire quelque chose... »._

Mais...

Sa gorge se noue. Ses cordes vocales se tendent.

Mais...

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas finir la phrase. Il met sa main devant sa bouche et tente par tout les moyens de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Sa tête est baissée, écrasée par le poids des souvenirs et de la douleur.

\- Haibara reprend la main à temps. Mais, tu l'a tué, le gars qui a assassiné Maman ?

L'homme en face de la jeune fille relève la tête. Son regard à changé, transformé en acier, on peut y lire la haine sans limite porté par une volonté inaliénable de tuer. Les traits de son visage se sont tendus, trahissant la violence des sentiments qui l'habitent.

C'était le deal. Sa forteresse intérieur le protégeait de tout. Elle avait annihilée la peine en emportant la haine avec elle. Mais une fois que cette muraille eut été franchie, l'assaut des sentiments se déchaînant sur son esprit, comme un tsunami emportant tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'une terre en friche, ont fini de ramener à la vie ses vieux démons.

Il a retrouvé sa fille

Il a retrouvé la peine

Il a retrouvé la HAINE.

\- Non.

###

« Alors, tu aimes le livre que je t'ai apporté ? »

Les rideaux de la chambre sont tirés, pour éviter que les derniers rayons de Soleil de la journée ne viennent importuner la jeune fille bloquée sur son lit d'hôpital, encore terrassée par sa blessure douloureuse.

Un paravent l'empêche de voir la porte d'entrée ainsi que la partie droite de sa chambre. Tout ce qu'elle peut voir, c'est l'ombre chinoise de la silhouette qui vient de lui adresser la parole.

« Le dernier livre de ton père, tu veux dire ? » Lui répond-t-elle.

Ran n'a pas envie de poser des questions sur son interlocuteur, comme si elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit, comme si elle avait passé un marché (CF Volte Face ). Elle se voile peut-être aussi la face, en faisant comme si il n'y avait pas de problème.

« Il est plus violent que tout ses précédents. Ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Ça m'a troublée. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de sous jasent à ce livre, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi …

Le NIGHT BARON à volé quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi... Et on en sait toujours pas qui il est vraiment non plus...

\- Mon père m'a dit un jour qu'il ne le révélerait peut-être jamais. Mais parlons de toi, un peu …

Comment va ta blessure ?

\- La morphine aide, mais ça me fait toujours mal. Les docteurs ont dit que je repasserait sûrement au billard, pour esthétiser la blessure, vu que je suis encore jeune... Je leur ai dit que j'étais d'accord.

En tous cas, mon poumon gauche ne fonctionne plus qu'à trente pour-cent de ses capacités. C'est ce qu'on dit les chirurgiens. Je ne sais pas si je pourrait refaire du karaté...

Mais, dit moi, Shinichi, pourquoi j'ai eue un accident de voiture ?

\- J-Je ne sait pas... Tu as décidée de t'en aller pour une raison x ou y et là les choses ont commencées à partir hors contrôle.

Silence.

récupère bien, Ran.

Jana »

La lumière derrière le paravent s'éteint.

* _Clac_ * La porte se referme

« A' Bientôt,

Shinichi... »

###

De nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Ran décide de finir la soirée en avançant dans la lecture de son roman. Avant de retourner à la dernière page lue, elle relie encore une fois la dédicace laissée à la main par celui qui lui à offert cet ouvrage.

 _Pour la fille que j'admire le plus, la seule en fait._

 _Je me suis dit que te refiler un livre de détective t'exaspérerais,_

 _donc pour changer, un sur les voleurs devrait te plaire,_

 _d'autant plus que tu est une bien meilleure détective que tu ne le crois …_

 _Trouveras-tu qui est le NIGHT BARON ?_

 _Rétablis toi vite, Ran._

 _Moi de mon côté, je fais tout ce que je peux pour revenir …_

 _smiley cœur_

 _XXX_

###

Son pouce fait défiler les feuilles jusqu'à ce que le marque page ne l'arrête à temps pour reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

Le marque page ? Une photo d'elle et de lui à ce parc d'attraction ...

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Le casse vous a plu ? Moi non. Si vous croyez que tuer des innocents m'amuse vous vous trompez mes loulous, je hais ça … Oui, oui je vous voit déjà entrain de dire : « Mais pourquoi tu le fait alors ? Hein ? Dis nous ! Pourquooooiiiii ?»

La réponse va vous intriguer, les amis : J'ai peur. J'ai peur de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler plus de ça, mais sachez qu'a cette époque, tout n'était pas rose pour moi. Vous vous souvenez de Spipinoza ? Oui, c'est ça, c'est le gars que j'ai dit qu'il était pas con. Ça revient ? Et bien il disait que les objets extérieurs nous affectaient, et que cela pouvait augmenter ou réduire notre puissance d'exister. Eh bien, moi, à cette époque, un gars m'affectait et faisait diminuer ma puissance d'exister, il détruisait mon conatus, comme dirait l'autre, et ma liberté de garder les gens en vie était elle aussi annihilée.

Alors histoire de voir l'étendue de mon carnage, j'ouvre mon journal. Là on est dans l'avion qui doit me ramener à l'Aéroport International d'Haneda à Beika, d'ici quelques heures. Pourquoi je n'ai pas lu le journal plus tôt ? Et bien je ne lit pas très bien le français, donc j'ai attendus d'être dans le 777 pour pouvoir lire un canard en japonais, acheté à la compagnie.

Bilan : 6 orphelins et 9 veuves. C'est moins pire que la dernière fois, mais c'est toujours suffisant pour me plomber le moral. Pourquoi je me force à lire ça ? Et bien y'a que la vérité qui fais mal, vous savez.

Vous rapporter tout ces souvenirs est douloureux pour moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela c'est produit il y a longtemps, et le petit effronté que j'étais à disparu, mais en apparence seulement, car je sais qu'au fond de moi, celui que j'étais est toujours caché, prêt à bondir.

Pourquoi j'ai changé ? Patience les amis ! Le bouquin doit encore durer quelques pages !


	4. L'alcool qui rend fou

Vous l'auriez cru, vous ? Gin mon père ! Si on me demandais ce que ça fais, et bien je serait bien incapable de vous le dire. Je croyait ma famille biologique morte. Je pensait en être la seule survivante en sursit. Le destin fait bien les choses ? Non, je ne crois pas... Il les fait, un point c'est tout. Le destin ne connais pas la morale, il s'occupe juste de faire en sorte que les choses devant se produire se produisent. Ça veut sûrement dire que la fin de cette histoire est déjà écrite... Est-ce que je voudrais la connaître cette fin ? Oui, bien sûr, mais je sais que c'est impossible pour le moment. L'auteur doit encore avoir des trucs à me faire faire, ou bien même lui ne sait pas comment tout cela va se terminer...

L'auteur, le destin, appelez ça comme vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas juste une manifestation du temps ? Du temps qui passe et qui modifie la matière ? Le temps c'est l'entropie d'un système m'a t-on appris dans ma formation de chimiste. En gros, le fait que le temps passe, ce ne sont que les modifications créant un bordel qui grandi. L'entropie ne fait qu'augmenter, depuis l'instant 0 de la création de notre univers, et même si localement, un gosse décide de ranger sa chambre, tu auras toujours un abrutit plus loin pour faire tomber son verre par terre. Le verre se brise en une myriade de petits fragments tous différents les uns des autres, et c'est irréversible. C'est ça le temps qui passe, c'est ça le destin : le bordel grandissant.

Et vous voulez savoir ? Je crois que le bordel, on n'a pas finit de le faire augmenter...

« Mais, tu l'a tué, le gars qui a assassiné maman ?

\- Non. J'ai coupé le bras qui l'as tuée, mais la tête, elle, est toujours sur les épaules.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi.

\- Juste avant de mourir, Whisky m'a dit que le meurtre d'Elena était une commande du Boss.

J'étais censé l'éliminer d'une balle dans la tête, sans le laisser parler, mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai désobéit. A' ce moment là , je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai senti quelque chose, comme si cet homme disait vrai. J'ai ressenti l'odeur putride de cette personne planer dans l'atmosphère. Mais, comme tu t'en doutes, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non. Le boss prend trop de précautions, et il n'a laissé aucune preuve de cette commande de mission.

\- C'est tout ? Je sens qu'il y a autre chose …

\- (Il prend une inspiration profonde, puis me fixe dans les yeux ) Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai reçut une lettre de la par d'un membre très haut placé de l'Organisation, au même niveau que Rum. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Tu ne l'as pas connu, mais son nom de code était Absinthe.

\- L'alcool qui rend fou. Pourquoi « était » ?

\- Il est à la retraite. On ne quitte pas l'Organisation. On peut juste être à la retraite, mais c'est un privilège rare. Des membres comme Vodka ou même moi auraient été licenciés d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Et que contenait-t-elle cette lettre ? »

###

J'arrive devant chez moi. Le portail est resté ouvert, comme convenu. La porte est elle aussi ouverte. Akai m'attend dans le salon. Il ne dois plus trouver nécessaire de se planquer. Il n'a pas peur, mais en même temps, qui pourrait le tuer à part lui même ? Je m'assois dans le fauteuil en fasse du sien, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Alors, quels sont les nouvelles ? demande Conan.

\- ( Il a une cannette de café dans la main ) Kir nous a dit que l'organisation à été dissoute. Les membres n'ont pas reçut d'ordres suite à l'assaut. Le FBI à enquêté sur l'entreprise d'import export, et il se trouve qu'il manque un camion à l'appel. On a cherché quel était son immatriculation puis on a regardé les caméras de surveillance autour de la zone. Il est parti avec deux personnes à bord, mais on a pas pu les reconnaître. On se doute qu'il s'agit du boss et de Vermouth. Ils doivent avoir pris les recherches. Avec le réseau de surveillance vidéo, on a pu le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'embarque dans un Ferry .

\- Bien joué ! C'est quoi la destination de ce Ferry ? Kyûshû ?

\- Non, pas vraiment ... Il va à New York …

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire ?

\- Les vacances d'été arrivent non ? Ça nous laisse quelques semaines. Le FBI peut nous payer le voyage.

\- Tu oublis dans quel état est Ran ! Et puis rappelles toi que je n'ai pas de papiers !

\- Pour les papiers, je m'en charge, j'ai le bras long. Pour Ran, son état devrait être OK pour partir d'ici là. On lui dira que le professeur à gagné à la loterie. Tu le veux ou pas ton antidote ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr … Alors qui vient ?

\- Toi, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa, Ai, Moi et Gin.

\- Il a un nom.

\- Pas depuis qu'il a tué Akemi. Je le tolère, mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant.

\- Conan met sa main sa main sur son front, exaspéré. Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire là bas, franchement ?

\- Le boss va vouloir reformer les effectifs, avec des chercheur anglo-saxons ultra qualifiés et talentueux, notamment. on doit profiter du moment où l'Organisation est faible.

Et le FBI est déjà au travail sur place. On a raté leur arrivé à New York pour diverses raisons, mais l'espoir n'ai pas perdu. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je suis un peu paumé là... Ran se fait tirer dessus, on m'annonce que l'enquête continue de l'autre côté du globe... C'est un peu dur à avaler...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis, tu es déjà allé à New York, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai croisé Ran là bas, et je l'ai revue à Beika un peu plus tard, donc j'ai fait le lien. Au fait, tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Le carnet de correspondance de mon école ? Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Donnes.

\- Tiens, le voilà.

\- (Akai arrache la photo d'identité puis rend le livret à Conan.) Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais des papiers. »

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Pour comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là – j'aime bien faire des introspections – il faut remonter jusqu'au début. Je sais, on a commencé par la fin, puisque le casse que je vous est raconté était mon dernier ( je ne le savais pas à ce moment là...), mais ça ne nous empêche pas de remonter aux origines. Aller hop, on retournes vingt ans en arrière. A' ce moment là, j'ai dix-sept ans, et c'est à cet âge là que j'ai accompli mon premier casse. A' cette époque là, je n'était encore pas pris au piège et c'est presque par consentement que je me suis lancé dans cette folie. Je vous ai dit que j'avais peur d'un homme, mais j'avais aussi quelqu'un à protéger, et j'étais prêt à tout pour protéger cette personne. J'ai du me poser cette question : **Jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour protéger quelqu'un ?** J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je me suis dit que je ne tuerais pas, mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai vite rompu cette règle. Si vous pensez que le meurtre c'est l'ultime limite, vous vous trompez. Si vous pensez que votre propre mort est l'ultime limite, vous vous trompez aussi. Il y a pire encore. Il y a plus douloureux. Je n'ai jamais franchi cette ultime limite, mais je sens qu'aussi vite j'aurais beau courir, elle me rattrapera, car dans ma vie, j'ai du protéger deux personnes, et c'est la deuxième qui m'inquiète, même encore aujourd'hui.

Tout est lié, donc comme je vous l'ai dit, il va falloir remonter au tout début de ma vie de l'ombre. Il va falloir remonter au jour où j'ai revêtu pour la première fois le costume du NIGHT BARON.

Pour ma première mission, je devais voler une montagne de fric. Je sais, vous vous sentez triste, par ce que je vous dit ce que je vole là, mais toujours pas ce que j'ai volé pour ma dernière mission. Bah c'est comme ça, faudra vous y faire. Là on va dire qu'il y a prescription.

Bon, je vous l'ai dit, il faut que je vole une montagne de fric, le plus possible en fait, avec un seuil de dix millions de Yen. Rentrer dans une banque, ce n'est pas dur, ça ne l'a jamais été. Par contre quand vous vous trimbalez avec des liasses à plus savoir qu'en foutre, croyez moi, sortir devient compliqué. C'est pour ça que pour mon tout premier casse, j'ai engagé une petite équipe chargée de mon extraction. Il ne savent pas qui les engage. Ils ont eu un acompte avant le début de la mission, et ils auront le reste après. C'est comme ça que sa marche.

La banque visée est au Japon, donc pas de problème pour le voyage, et l'équipe engagée est composée de quatre Japonais. Le fait qu'ils soient japonais est très important pour la suite. Comme ils ne sont chargés que de mon exfiltration, on va les laisser là pour le moment.

Alors, vous êtes prêt ?


	5. Des papiers lourds à porter

Mon père regarde les lumières de ville se réveiller progressivement tandis que le jour va coucher. Vu depuis ce restaurant, la vue sur Beika est magnifique. Un peu plus loin, on aperçoit la tour radio rouge et blanche, symbole de ville étant au loin gardée par le mont Fuji. Mais le véritable sujet de ma présence ici est bien plus important.

« Et que contenait-t-elle, cette lettre ?

\- Des photocopies de documents sur le Silver Bullet, avec plein de formules et autres trucs incompréhensible, mais il y avait aussi un projet de médicament contre le cancer, ainsi qu'une lettre.

\- Elle disait quoi la lettre ?

\- (Il sort une feuille jaunie pliée en trois de la poche en revers de sa veste ). Là voilà. »

Haibara, religieusement, déplie la fine et fragile feuille, très lourde dans ses mains de par ses mots sacrés porteurs d'une ultime confidence.

###

 _Mon très cher Kojiro,_

 _Mes recherches ont très bien avancées et avec Atsushi nous avons enfin réussi à mettre au point un remède contre le cancer._

 _Nous avons eut une discussion. dans notre labo, nous disant que l'on devrai rendre publique nos recherches pour que l'humanité en profite. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris notre erreur, la pièce était truffée de micros, et cette personne à due nous entendre._

 _Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, et je me dépêche de t'écrire ces quelques lignes tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je sais que c'est pour bientôt, mais je ne peux rien faire, sinon ils s'en prendrons aux filles._

 _Quand tu liras ça, si tu en a un jour la possibilité, il sera trop tard._

 _C'est donc un adieu. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je peux m'adresser à toi. J'aurais voulu avoir une autre vie, une vie meilleure, dans laquelle ont aurais eu notre fin heureuse._

 _Ce n'est pas possible, alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regretter et accepter mon sort._

 _Prend soin des filles, je t'aimes,_

 _Adieu._

 _Elena._

###

\- Si seulement j'avais eu cette lettre plus tôt...

( _Pause_ )

C'est elle qui avait caché tout ça. Il y avait un post-it sur la lettre disant que c'était l'originale, Absinthe l'a caché à l'Organisation pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est le dernier message que j'ai eu de ta mère, un message posthume.

\- Mais si elle avait caché tout ces papiers, comment pouvait-elle savoir que tu les aurait un jour ?

\- J-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que cette lettre m'a appris, c'est l'identité du véritable coupable. Je me suis promis de faire payer Cette Personne la dette qu'il a envers moi.

Haibara replie la lettre en trois, bouleversée par ce qu'elle viens de lire.

« _Putain de merde, pourquoi le voyage dans le temps est-il impossible ?_

 _Si seulement je pouvais..._

 _Si seulement je pouvais..._ »

Dans sa tête, une simulation d'univers alternatif se dessine.

Ses parents restent en vie. Elle ne va pas étudier la science car ces parents font très bien le boulot. Elle ne rentre pas dans l'Organisation. Du moins pas si jeune. Elle ne perd pas sa sœur, mais d'un autre côté, pas de professeur Agasa, pas de Kudo, pas d'Ayumi, pas de DB. Est-ce que sa vie aurait été meilleure ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Elle aurait très bien pu se trimbaler une existence vide et déprimante, certes sans dangers et sans peine, mais terriblement décourageante, et sans aucun sens.

Elle se rappelle soudain que perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime beaucoup est terrible, mais que le pire aurait été de ne jamais rencontrer cette personne. La peine et l'amour sont très proches, plus qu'on ne le croit. Si l'on aime une personne, alors on a de la peine quand elle n'est pas avec nous. Quand on perd une personne, on souffre et si on souffre, c'est par ce qu'on l'aime. Si une personne nous déçoit et nous blesse, c'est parce qu'on l'aime, aussi.

Haibara a choisit de s'appeler « Ai », qui signifie « amour », mais elle l'écrit avec le Kanji de la douleur...

###

Le lendemain.

Beika peut devenir assez dure à vivre à cette période de l'année. Le bitume renvoie toute le rayonnement du soleil et vous fait doucement rôtir tandis que vous marchez sur le trottoir. Les criquets font un bruit énervant et assez assourdissant quand on y pense. Ils ne se taisent jamais. Enfin, rien de tout ça ne suifferait à décourager Akai qui à un rendez-vous assez spécial...

Il arrive devant une riche mais discrète bâtisse du centre ville habitée par ce que les européens appellent dans leur langue « un cravate ». C'est un ami de lycée de l'agent du FBI. Les deux hommes ont suivis des chemins de vies assez différents mais se retrouvent sur leurs valeurs communes. L'un est au service de l'ordre licite, l'autre au service de l'ordre illicite. Ils ont un accord. Le FBI n'interfère pas avec les Yakuzas et les Yakuzas ne gênent pas le FBI.

Akai préfère que se soit son ami qui soit à la tête de l'organisation régionale de Beika plutôt qu'un sadique fou prêt à tuer des enfants. Si ce n'était pas lui, s'en serait un autre. La frontière entre le bien et le mal est bien fine, quand elle ne devient pas totalement floue. Toujours est-il qu'il y a deux gardes à l'entrée, et ils ne sortent pas de l'école...

« Déclinez votre identité ! (l'autre garde glisse sa main dans le revers de sa veste )

\- Shuichi Akai, voilà ma carte d'identité.

\- (Le premier gorille prend sa carte et contrôle son registre de personnes sur liste blanche ) On vous la rendra à votre sortie.

\- (Le second garde ouvre la porte) Allez y.

Dès que le pas de la porte eut été franchi, Deux autres armoires commencent à le contrôler.

« Faites le T »

Akai lève les bras. Les deux hommes le fouillent manu militari. Deux autres matons ont des mitraillettes TEC 9 prêtent à faire feu sur l'agent du FBI.

« Il est clean, c'est bon ».

Un des gardes compose le code de la lourde porte qui s'ouvre sur l'entrée de l'appartement du mafieux. Une riche demeure, très lumineuse, construite avec les matériaux les plus nobles. On remarque tout de suite que le design à été délégué au meilleur architecte de la ville.

###

« Shuichi-kun ! Ça ma fait plaisir de te voir ( il fait une franche accolade à Akai ).

\- Moi aussi, Eriasu-san !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- J'ai un petit service à te demander...

\- Petite crapule va ! Tu sais que je t'en dois une alors tu en profites ! Il soupir en rigolant. C'est bien normal va ! Alors, que veux-tu ?

\- Une carte d'identité et un passeport pour ces deux photos. Sur ce papier, il y a toutes les informations nécessaires : noms, prénoms etc …

\- Des enfants ? Ce sont les tiens ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- Et tu veux les emmener où avec ça ?

\- Aux USA .

\- Oula ! Va falloir qu'on s'applique alors ! Je ne sait pas dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré mon vieux, mais crois moi, ma vie de chef de la Yakuza à l'air plus paisible que la tienne.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire plomber avec toute cette farine. Et encore, je ne parles même pas de armes...

\- De la farine ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai ouvert un labo ! D'ailleurs si tu connais des bon chimistes...

\- ( Akai à un petit sourire en coin ). Je crois qu'ils feraient des trucs un peu trop puissants pour ton business! (petit rire ) Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- C'est pas compliqué, le maire de la ville a des comptes cachés en Suisse. J'ai une équipe de fouineurs, et ce qu'ils me dégotent sur mes cibles, c'est souvent très avantageux. D'ailleurs, pour lui, les comptes en Suisse, c'est le plus petit de ses secrets... Le maire sait qu'il doit me laisser tranquille, sinon … Et si je meurt, son secret sera révélé à la presse. Tu sais que je suis extrêmement prudent. Rappelles toi bien cela Shuichi-kun : toujours garder une issue de secours... Au passage, si tu connais des bons détectives privés, pareil que pour les chimistes, je prend !

\- Désolé, c'est pas leurs genre ! Dis-moi, tu as des dossiers sur moi ?

\- Et du lourd ! Tu est responsables d'un honteux excès de vitesse !

( rires communs ).

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Eriasu-san !

\- See you ! Dit-il avec un accent douteux. (il lui adresse au passage un petit sourire ) »

Akai, après avoir pris congé de son interlocuteur, se dirige vers la lourde porte, la franchie et sort.

Une fois la porte close, Eriasu va vers son combiné téléphonique.

Il compose un numéro.

Répondeur.

« Salut, New York, c'est Eriasu ! Dis moi, comment tu vas Alejandro ? Rappels moi vite, j'ai du travail pour toi, je voudrais que tu gardes à l'œil un petit groupe qui va débarquer dans la grande pomme d'ici peu de temps, en restant prêt à agir. J'espère que je ne dérangerais pas trop ton business, mais merci d'avance ».

###

Une semaine plus tard.

Une grande enveloppe kraft est déposée par le facteur dans la boite aux lettre de la résidence Kudo. Akai sort et va récupérer la précieuse correspondance. De retour chez lui, il en découvre le contenu.

« Ils sont parfais »

* * *

Eriasu est tiré du personnage d'Elias dans Person of Interest.

Visiblement, je ne suis pas le premier à introduire un Absinthe, désolé !

Merci à Shiho88, Tinalabombe, Le Docteur Watson et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Merci à Yonaa, Eugueo et Anada Ikeda de suivre la fiction !

J'espère que la tournure des événements vous plait.

A' bientôt !


	6. Seuls dans nos têtes

Encore une fois, Conan et Haibara profitent de leur retard sur leurs camarades en allant à l'école pour discuter d'informations sensibles.

Le jeune détective prend la parole en premier.

« Tu es au courant pour New York ?

\- Non, qu'es-ce qu'i New York ?

\- Et bien, bientôt : nous...

\- Quoi ? Pardon ?

\- Vermouth et le Boss ont fuit là bas. On a mit au courant ton père.

\- Et alors. Tu veux aller avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'on a pas de papiers.

\- Akai en a fait pour nous.

\- « Nous ? »

\- Tu as bien entendu. On forme une équipe. Ne me ment pas, tu m'aurais maudit de te laisser là …

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour vivre... Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je dirais à Akai que tu ne veux pas venir.

\- Salopard ! ( elle se rend compte qu'elle a répondu trop vite )

\- Alors ? ( sourire en coin )

\- *Soupirs* C'est bon, ( _pause_ ) Je viens !

###

Comment pourrais-je te laisser, Kudo-kun ? A' ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai choisi, toi, dans le pire moment de ma vie ? J'étais seule, chassée, pourchassée, traquée. Plus de famille, plus d'argent, juste mes deux jambes qui couraient, n'emmenant vers mon et destin... et vers toi. Tu était mon seul espoir. Un mince fil d'argent auquel me raccrocher pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre de l'errance sans fin. Je t'ai cherché pour mon salut, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que tu devienne pour moi un sacré, sacré bon ami. Toi, le détective idéaliste, est devenu le meilleur ami d'une chimiste meurtrière, et meurtrie. Même après ce que j'ai fait à mon père, tu ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur. Que te faut-il pour que tu fasse exception à tes grands principes ? Hum ! Question rhétorique... C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je profites d'un sentiment partagé.

Non vraiment, la mort de ma sœur m'aurait évité bien des souffrances, mais penser que ma vie aurait été meilleure, c'est me mentir à moi même. Certaines filles n'ont de la valeur que par leur corps. Moi, ma liberté m'a été retiré pour mon cerveau. Comme un bœuf dopé aux hormones de croissance, on m'a laisser vivre que pour engraisser mon putain de cerveau. Le pire c'est que ça à fonctionné. Foutue dans un pays étranger dont je baragouinais pas le langage local, je ne risquais pas de perdre du temps avec les autres. Asocialisée depuis mon plus jeune âge, tel est mon hormone de croissance. Esseulée depuis le début, dans le but de faire de moi la meilleure, une machine qui réfléchie plus vite que les autres. Un ordinateur, qui ne chauffe et ne vit que pour le calcul. Si l'Organisation ne me refroidissait pas, c'est parce que j'étais irremplaçable. Ils ont du se mordre les doigts quand ils ont pensé que si. Ils n'en feront pas deux comme moi. Pas un autre gosse de ce monde n'est capable d'endurer ce que j'ai vécu et en même temps devenir un génie scientifique sans tomber dans la démence ou l'autisme. Non, vraiment, ma sœur toujours vivante, je continuerais probablement aujourd'hui à être une pute cérébrale, sans nom propre, juste avec un surnom, Sherry, pour finir de me retirer toute liberté ou reconnaissance. Je ne peux pas dire que le mort de ma sœur soit une bonne chose, mais elle m'a permis d'exister en tant qu'être, en tant qu'individu, en tant qu'humain. Tout seul on est rien.

Je m'apprête à retourner dans ce pays de malheur, mais cette fois ci, je ne suis pas seule, oh que non. La petite vachette dopée aux hormones va charger dans le fermier. J'ai brisée mes chaînes. J'ai tuée Sherry. Shiho Miyano fait son retour dans le monde des vivants. Il a fallu que je brûle pour me réincarner. Tel le phénix, de mes cendres je me suis relevée. J'en garde l'odeur âcre du feu, qui me rappel au quotidien que la combustion spontanée n'est jamais très loin, mais heureusement, dans ma paranoïa, Kudo est toujours là pour me montrer la sortie de secours.

Je me suis accrochée à un mince fil d'argent , mais je me suis vite rendue compte que lui pendait à l'autre bout. Si l'un lâche, les deux tombent. Non, vraiment, tu es un salopard, Kudo, évidemment que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

###

Le soir venu...

Akai entre dans le petit temple shinto d'un quartier calme de Beika. Cette ville est très surprenante, on peut passer d'une grosse artère touristique et bruyante à une petite rue tranquille et discrète sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme marche sur le petit chemin, passant sous un Sakura particulièrement impressionnant par son age et sa taille. Il contourne le temple pour se rendre derrière. Devant ses yeux, les gardiens blancs du sommeil, s'alignent sagement entre les allées.

Il s'arrête devant l'un d'entre eux et y dépose un très beau bouquet de chrysanthèmes. La couleur éclatante des fleurs contraste avec le blanc immaculé de la pierre. Pas un bruit. Silence. Juste une petite brise légère fait bouger la mèche de cheveux qui dépasse de son bonnet.

###

« Pourquoi ça fais si mal ? » Se demande-t-il, à voix basse, accroupi près de la tombe.

« Toi dans le sol et moi au dessus. » Il ne peut réprimer l'idée du corps de sa petite amie en décomposition à quelques mètres de lui.

Pourquoi ça fais si mal ? Leur histoire à explosée en plein vol, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, sans pouvoir se dire adieu. La destinée la lui avait arrachée des bras, pour toujours. C'était fini. Le temps à cette caractéristique détestable de ne courir que dans un seul sens. Ce qui est fait est fait, mais là où la douleur prend racine, c'est dans ce qu'on a pas fait, dans ce qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire, dans ce que l'on aurait voulu faire, mais que l'on a pas pu, faute de temps. Les regrets vous chiffonnent, pressant hors de vous ce qui devais vous arriver de bien. Ils sont séparés par deux mètres de terre, par le temps qui passe et qui efface la mémoire comme une vague détruit un château de sable sur la plage, par la mort, et par la vie. Ils appartiennent maintenant à deux mondes différents.

Pourquoi ça fais si mal ? En fait la réponse est beaucoup plus simple :

Il l'aime toujours.

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE CACHEE**_

Alors, mes lapins, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Non, ne répondez pas, je m'en fiche. J'en était à vous raconter ma première mission. Je vous rappelle le contexte d'il y a vingt ans : J'ai dix sept ans et j'accepte cette mission surtout pour protéger quelqu'un. Je dois voler le plus de fric possible dans une banque japonaise. Ça vous revient ? Bien, alors commençons.

Tout commence par l'ouverture du colis. Je peux faire confiance, ce que je demande, je l'ai. Comme j'étais, à l'époque, inexpérimenté, j'avais simplement commandé un pistolet et un silencieux ainsi que plusieurs bonbonnes de fumigène avec un masque et une veste en kevlar, sans préciser de marque. Ça, c'est le carré du débutant, le minimum requit.

J'ouvre le truc : l'arme est un Beretta M9A1 mais je ne me souvient plus de la marque du silencieux.

C'est une arme très courante, utilisé par les polices et les amateurs du monde entier. Je regardes la boite de munitions livré avec le pistolet. « Subsoniques » est marqué dessus. Je ne le savait pas à l'époque, mais quand tu utilise un silencieux, utilises des munitions subsoniques, si tu veux éviter le « BANG », il ne faut pas que la balle passe le mur du son, soit environ 340 m par seconde ...

Tient, petite parenthèse, tu sais pourquoi l'intérieur du canon est strié ? Pour que la trajectoire de la balle soit plus précise ? Non, c'est pas pour ça ! En fait, comme tu le sais, la balle va se mettre à tourner sur elle même, en imprimant à sa surface une marque caractéristique de ton pistolet, mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir... En fait, quand la balle va rentrer dans le corps de l'abruti que se sera dressé sur ton chemin, disons dans l'épaule, si t'es un peu mauvais, et bien elle va se mettre à rebondir sur les os à faire du flipper avec les organes. La cage thoracique est particulièrement efficace pour ça ! Donc, par exemple, si comme on l'a dit, la balle entre par l'épaule gauche, elle pourra ressortir par la hanche droite, laissant les entrailles du gars dans le même état que si tu avais touillé ses intestins avec une grosse cuillère en bois à travers son nombril ! Bon appétit !

Bref, voilà pour l'équipement. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller chercher notre point de pivot. C'est le gars qui a les clés du coffre , et il faut soit trouver un moyen de les voler, soit motiver le gars pour qu'il ouvre la caverne d'Ali Baba à ta place. Et pour ça comment on fait ? Bah tu vas ouvrir un compte, et tu observes pardi !


	7. Le retour de Ran

Le vent souffle de plus en plus tandis que le temps se couvre.

« Je vais bientôt devoir retourner aux États Unis, pour quelques temps, je tenais à te dire au revoir. »

Bêtement, il attend une réponse, mais seul le vent dans ses oreilles fait écho à ses paroles.

« _Je donnerais ma vie pour te revoir une heure_ » Pense-t-il en partant.

###

Trois semaines plus tard...

9H30

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours déjà, et j'ai pu retourner à la maison me reposer. Tout les matins, une infirmière vient voir si ma blessure s'arrange. Apparemment, c'est sur la bonne voie, elle m'a dit que je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin du fauteuil roulant, juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

Papa m'a annoncé que le professeur Agasa avait gagné un grand voyage à New York, et il 'a demandé si je voulais les accompagner. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais profiter de la vie. Si j'ai survécu à l'opération, ce n'est pas pour pourrir ici ! J'ai envie de vivre ! Même si je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, rien ne m'y empêche d'y aller. J'ai un pré-sentiment : je dois aller là bas !

###

« Ran, tu est prête ?

\- Oui papa !

\- (il pousse le fauteuil roulant ) Alors on y va !

\- Attends ! J'ai pas mon livre !

\- Je vais te le chercher...

Tiens, le voici !

\- Merci ! Tu viens Conan ?

\- Oui, j'arrive Ran neechan ! »

Prudemment, Kogoro fait descendre le fauteuil dans l'escalier jusqu'au taxi qui dois les emmener à l'aéroport. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, Kogoro range le fauteuil dans le coffre et remonte à sa place, permettant au taxi de partir vers sa destination.

« Pourquoi le professeur ne viens pas avec nous ? Demande Ran

\- Il a un séminaire qu'il ne veut surtout pas rater ! Répond Conan.

\- C'est drôlement gentil à lui de nous avoir fais cadeau de sa place ! Où est-ce qu'on retrouve les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On prend le même avion de toute manière...

\- Dis moi Conan, c'est la première fois que tu vas voyager avec Ai chan ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué !

\- Euh... (Il rougit )

\- Ça me rappelle moi et Shinichi ! C'est dans l'avion qu'il avait résolu son premier crime !

\- A bon ? Demande Conan . Comment il avait fait ? ( _est-ce qu'elle se souvient de ce détail ?_ )

\- Il m'avait posé une question étrange... Mais ça ne regarde pas les garçons de ton age !

\- _Et merde... Je vais pas insister._ Haha ! (rire forcé ) Je peux lire ton livre un peu ? S'il te plaît !

\- Hein ? NON !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C-Ce n'est pas un livre pour les enfants !

-( _Ouais, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je lise la dédicace... Tu risques rien, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite..._ ) T'es pas sympa Ran neechan !

\- C'est pas fini derrière ? Je veux me reposer moi ! On a un vol super long après ! (il adresses un sourire narquois à Conan via le rétroviseur )

\- Désolé Tonton ( il profites que Ran est là, ce nul. Il va me le payer ! ) »

###

L'aéroport grouille de voyageurs surexcités poussant leur chariots à la recherche de leur comptoir d'enregistrement. Partout, des logos de compagnies. Deux dominent : ANA et JAL, les compagnies nationales. Une atmosphère spéciale se dégage de ces lieux aux prémisse des vacances. Une sorte de magie qui vous fait oublier le quotidien, qui vous fait oublier qui vous êtes, perdu dans cette foule anonyme. Il n'y a que la perspective du voyage, de l'envol. C'est un lieu qui vous transporte déjà dans son propre univers à travers les Duty Free et les pubs Chanel.

Kogoro pose les valises sur le tapis d'enregistrement.

« C'est trop lourd monsieur, il faut payer la taxe de trois mille yens.

\- (Soupirs. Il regarde l'hôtesse d'un regard circonspect puis se résout à sortir son portefeuille. ) Très bien...

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il ne fait pas de scandale juste par ce qu'elle est jolie, pense Conan qui regarde Kogoro d'un œil moqueur !_

\- Fait pas cette tête là, Papa ! On va à New York ! (elle s'adresse à l'hôtesse ) Dites-moi madame, pourrait-on avoir des sièges avec un hublot ?

\- Absolument, mademoiselle, il nous en reste quelques uns. Vous préférez être devant ou derrière les ailes ?

\- Devant, ça sera parfait ! [Note de l'auteur : Je confirmes, devant les ailes c'est plus calme ! ]

\- Nous vous souhaitons un agréable vol en notre compagnie ! »

(Point de vue de Conan)

Nous ne repartons qu'avec nos sac à dos en direction des douanes. Je suis surprise par le monde qu'il y a ! On va sûrement patienter une demie heure ! De loin, en me dressant sur la pointe de mes pieds, je regardes la police de l'émigration. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode ! Heureusement qu'on est pas sur la liste d'Interpol! Ou du FBI ! On se range dans la file correspondant aux citoyens Japonais lorsque je reçoit un message sur mon portable.

« Yabé !

\- Que-ce qui se passe Conan kun ?

\- Le père d'Haibara c'est fait arrêter par les douanes !

\- Il avait de la drogue ?

\- Non, il était sur les listes.

\- En même temps quand tu vois à quoi il ressemble... C'est pas étonnant qu'il paraisse suspect...

\- Attends ! J'ai reçu un nouveau message. Haibara me dit que c'est arrangé.

\- Tant mieux.

- _Ouais, heureusement que James Black à le bras long... Pense-t-il. »_

 _###_

 _«_ On y est bientôt Papa ? C'est pas drôle de faire un mettre quarante... J'ai la vu bouchée

\- Oui, c'est bientôt à notre tour ! »

Conan regarde son amie d'enfance en fauteuil roulant. Cette vue punitive lui renvoie toute la mesure de son échec. Un échec intolérable qui met en doute le bien fondé de son mensonge. Son excuse était la protection, mais à quoi ça sert de mentir et de risquer la vie d'une personne que l'on protège ? A' rien ! Le paradoxe rend l'excuse du mensonge intenable. Au final, le mensonge nourrit le mensonge dans un cercle vicieux sans fin. Si on ne dit pas la vérité, c'est uniquement pour cacher que l'on a menti.

« Ça y est, c'est à nous ! »

Kogoro pousse la chaise roulante au delà de la ligne « Stop Here ». Ran et Conan lui donnent leur passeport, pour qu'il le présente au policier. C'est un type d'une soixantaine d'années, qui n'a pas l'air commode. Conan commence à stresser, espérant que son faux ne le trahisse pas aux yeux affûtés et expérimentés de ce policier . L'homme regarde la photo puis Conan. Ses yeux font des allers et retours entre la visage du jeune détective et le précieux papier. Une goutte perle sur la tempe du rétrécis qui tente tant bien que mal de garder une expression de visage innocente.

Le vieux policier passe les feuilles entre ses doigts en fixant le jeune garçon.

« Ce n'est pas votre fils ?

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Alors il ne peux pas passer. »

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

J'arrive dans la banque, sans armes, ça va de soit. Je me présente au guichet disant que je veux ouvrir un compte. La bonne femme me dit de prendre un ticket. J'en tire un. Résultat : 456. Je regardes le compteur : 402. C'est bien, ça va me laisser le temps d'observer. Je vais du coup me poser sur un siège et je regardes les allées et venues.

Au bout de dix minutes, une riche pète un scandale dans le hall forçant le directeur à sortir de sa planque. Elle dit que son coffre ne se ferme plus. C'est super car se problème nécessite le gars qui à les clés. Le gros lard de directeur prend son talkie-walkie et appelle à la rescousse le maître des clés ( un point pour toi si tu as compris la référence ).

Ma cible est repérée. Maintenant, je ne la lâche plus du regard. J'ai mon point de pivot, il ne me manque plus que le levier.

Vous avez faim ? Moi oui, il est presque midi. Et crois le ou non, mais le maître des clés aussi à la dalle. Il a de la chance lui : sa fille de, aller quoi , dix sept piges vient lui apporter son bento. Moi, si ma fille devait m'apporter ma bouffe au boulot, elle devrait le faire pendant que je suis entrain de buter des gens. N'empêche, vous imaginez la scène ? A non, je suis bête : elle était pas née quand j'ai raccroché.

Tu te souviens quand je te disais que je devait protéger deux personnes ? Bah elle en est une. C'est en partie pour elle que j'ai arrêté ma carrière prolifique. M'enfin, même si elle n'a aucune idée de mon passé, j'ai peur que la vérité ne me rattrape, ou ne la rattrape, plutôt... A' un moment, j'ai du la protéger, et c'est là que je risque de franchir l'ultime limite. Cette limite, c'est le réponse à « jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller pour tuer quelqu'un ? ». Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le meurtre, ce n'est pas votre propre mort, c'est plus insidieux que cela. Ça peux paraître con, mais croyez moi, vous avez peur de cette limite car elle peut vous faire perde la raison pour laquelle vous avez agit : la personne que vous protégez.

Je digresses, je digresses... Revenons-en à notre Key holder ( ouais, parce que l'anglais c'est coooool ) Je penses que vous avez compris comment je vais faire pression ! Cette charmante jeune fille va faire connaissance du canon de mon Beretta ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vit toujours, à l'époque j'aurais été bien en peine de tuer qui que ce soit, notamment une fille de mon age ! Et j'ai bien fait, à vrai dire...


	8. Un parfum suspect

Je m'accroche fermement à la jambe de Ran.

« IL EST MÉCHANT LE MONSIEUR, GRANDE SŒUR ! »

Je braille comme un gosse dans le hall d'émigration. Le policier dans sa guitoune ne semble pas voir comment résoudre le problème. Je sais qu'il lui reste encore environ 250 passagers à contrôler et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de mettre le vol en retard. L'avantage, c'est que la file des riches est juste à côtés et ils ne supportent pas ce genre de caprice de la plèbe. Le policier est bloqué. Si il nous refuse mon passage, je gueulerait encore plus fort, et les passagers premium se plaindront à son supérieur. L'homme se penche vers moi. Je voit son regard dépité, finalement tout autant que celui de Ran qui sait parfaitement que je joue la comédie.

Un de ses collègues s'approche de lui.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je te remplace ! les autres t'attendent pour ton pot de départ mon vieux ! »

Il me jette un dernier regard, puis me rend mon papier à Kogoro en soupirant. Finalement, j'aurais pas eu besoin d'appeler Akai à la rescousse...

###

Ça y est, nous sommes en zone internationale, mais pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers, il faut encore passer la fouille.

En arrivant dans l'espace dédié à cette tache je me rend compte qu'il y a un peu moins de monde. Ça doit être dû au fait qu'il y a pas mal de scanners.

Un garde nous demande d'ouvrir nos sac.

« Il faut jeter vos bouteille d'eau »

Je vais tenter la solution connue de tous les touristes.

« Et si je la boit monsieur ?

\- Dans ce cas là, mon garçon, boit la entièrement.

\- Mais si je la goûte, c'est que c'est pas illégal ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Non, c'est à la poubelle ».

Abruti va ! Tout ça pour qu'on soit obligé d'acheter les bouteilles d'eau de la compagnie...

N'empêche c'est vrai que d'après une étude très sérieuse, 100% des terroristes boiraient de l'eau.

Une bonne raison pour me la faire jeter n'est-ce pas ? Pfff.

Bref, on prend un bac et on y dépose nos sacs, nos montres, nos ceintures et nos portables avant de déposer le tout sur un tapis roulant acheminant notre cargaison dans un scanner. Je n'y penses que maintenant, mais ma montre et ma ceinture peuvent être considéré comme des armes...

Je passe sous le portique...et...je sonnes... Faut pas chercher, ça viens des chaussures... Je les poses dans le bac. Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas de difficulté si ils remarquent le mécanisme aux rayons X.

C'est au tour de Ran. Kogoro qui est déjà passé et qui n'a pas sonné l'aide à franchir le portique. Elle sonne aussi. Elle, par contre à le droit au détecteur de métaux. Une policière s'approche d'elle.

« Faites le T s'il vous plait. »

La gendarme fait parcourir sur son corps un instrument noir. Il reste muet. Elle passe ensuite ses mains le long de ses bras et de ses jambes ( oui, pour une fois elle à mis un jean : il fait souvent froid dans un avion ). Elle finit par chercher une quelconque masse suspecte sur son abdomen puis la laisse partir, n'ayant rien trouvé. Tu m'étonnes ! Ran terroriste !

###

Le plus embêtant est passé. Le petit groupe se dirige maintenant dans les galeries marchandes de l'aérogare. Un long couloir avec des enseignes un peu partout court devant eux. Aux milieux, des bancs permettent aux touristes fatigués d'avoir piétiné dans les files d'attentes de se reposer devant des pub géantes pour Chanel dont l'enseigne se trouve juste à côté. Kogoro repère un Duty Free un peu plus loin. Il se précipite dedans pour profiter des réductions sur les cartouches de tabac. Il y a quelque chose d'enivrant dans ce temple de la consommation. Les touristes, désinhibés du quotidien sont prêt à faire quelques folie dans ce lieu qui n'a pas de nationalité. On est nulle part, comme hors du temps, cet endroit ne disposant pas de fenêtres. Le voyageur se retrouve plongé dans un rêve éveillé dont il est le héros. Une sensation de liberté s'empare de lui. Les problèmes n'existent plus, le moment est vécu au présent.

Ran entre dans la boutique de parfum. Je marche à côté d'elle. Le miracle à agit, elle fait enfin la même taille que moi, j'aurais juste espéré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances...

« Tu viens Conan ?

\- Oui, Ran, j'arrive ! »

Une vendeuse de type caucasien arrive à leur rencontre.

«Je peux vous aider ?

-Vous êtes française ? Demande Conan

\- Oui ! Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Facile, votre nom sur votre badge : アデル [Aderu] qui se prononce « Adèle » est un prénom d'origine française. Si on prend en compte également votre visage et votre petit accent, on ne peux pas se tromper.

\- Tu es drôlement fort petit détective ! »

Ran se préparait à lui dire qu'elle parle très bien Japonais, avant que les paroles de Shinichi ne lui reviennent en tête. « _Si tu vois un gaijin qui parle très bien notre langue, ne le lui dit pas justement. Si il parle très bien, c'est qu'il est là depuis longtemps et que tu sera la millième personne à lui faire cette remarque. A' force c'est très énervant._ »

« Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- On peut sentir le Chanel No 5 s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, pas de souci. »

La vendeuse projette un peu de liquide sur une lamelle de papier.

« Tiens, tu veux sentir, Conan ?

\- Poua ! Ça sent la pisse ! ( Rire de conan et Ran ) Ça doit être une contrefaçon recoupée ! »

« _Tiens, c'est exactement ce qu'avait dit Shinichi quand j'avais voyagé avec lui !_ » Ran écarquille les yeux. Elle a encore ce sentiment désagréable que le visage de Shinichi se superpose sur celui de Conan.

###

Haibara donne la main à Gin tandis qu'Akai marche devant eux, se dirigeant vers l'embarquement. Le hall est immense. Des rangées de sièges s'étendent dans tout le terminal qui se remplis de voyageurs impatient de débarquer aux states. Il y a beaucoup de Japonais, mais la part d'américains rentrant chez eux n'est pas non plus négligeable. Akai s'assoie à côté de Gin tandis qu'Haibara va se coller à la vitre un peu plus loin pour observer l'avion.

« La prochaine fois, tu te démerde tout seul pour passer la douane. Argue Akai.

\- Merci, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un merci que j'attendais, m'enfin, je m'en contenterais...

\- Un pardon alors ? Tu sais, notre rapport n'est pas très différent que celui que tu entretiens avec Bourbon.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Et je t'ai dit que je me contenterais du merci, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Enculé »

Akai lui saute à la gorge, prêt à l'étrangler. Haibara débarque.

« Oui, c'est bien la pilule que vous imaginez.

Oui, je suis prête à l'avaler si vous n'arrêtez pas. »

Akai le lâche et se décale pour laisser le siège du milieu à Shiho.

« Si on s'entre tue, on ne pourra pas gagner. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis, juste de collaborer. Vous ne le faite par pour l'autre, vous le faite pour moi, si ça peux vous aider. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peux pas revenir dessus. Alors au lieu de regarder derrière, dans le passé qui de toute manière est immodifiable, levez les yeux et regardez ce qui nous attends, car le futur, lui, n'est pas encore écrit. Libre à vous de voir si vous voulez le gribouiller ou le calligraphier. »

Gin regarde sa fille d'un regard paternel attendrit. Une mission importante l'attend de l'autre côté du pacifique, une mission entre lui et un fantôme du passé.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu moins léché que les précédents, veuillez m'en excuser, je tenais vraiment à le sortir aujourd'hui. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que l'atmosphère à un peu changée. C'est voulu, ils faut bien que nos personnages aient un petit interlude avant de reprendre las choses sérieuses non ? J'espère néanmoins qu'il aura su vous divertir un instant.

A' partir de demain je ne serait plus chez moi jusqu'à fin juillet pour différentes raisons. Je serais joignable jusqu'à dimanche, mais plus après. Je serais dans l'incapacité technique de me connecter. Vous pourrez toujours m'envoyer des PM ou des Reviews, mais les réponses n'arriverons sûrement qu'en Août. ( à moins que par miracle je puisse tout de même me connecter, on verra bien )

J'en profites pour remercier les revieweurs (c'est tellement beau le franglais ^^ ) Shiho88, Tinalabombe, Le Docteur Watson et Eyto ainsi que la quinzaine de lecteurs silencieux ( exprimez vous ! ) qui suivent assidûment cette petite histoire !

Bon courage aux auteurs !

Pyroptose.


	9. Les moutons rétrécissent

« Alors ?

\- C'est dur. Quand ils ne se font pas la gueule, ils essayent de s'entre-tuer... »

Ai et Conan étaient parvenu à se retrouver dans l'immense hall d'embarquement.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seule Ai chan sans le professeur ? Demande Ran

\- Il nous rejoindra plus tard à ses frais, rappelez vous : il veut assister à un séminaire. Répondit laconiquement la jeune fille. »

* _Les passagers du vol JAL4869 sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement 9A_ *

###

L'hôtesse déchire le talon de mon billet et me laisse entrer dans la passerelle qui doit m'emmener dans le gros porteur, et aux États Unis par extrapolation. Il y a un an, je prenais plus ou moins le même chemin avec Ran dans des conditions autrement meilleurs que celles d'aujourd'hui. Pas d'Organisation, pas d'APTX, pas ce corps pourri... C'est incroyable, quand j'y pense, comment ma vie à pue partir en freestyle en quelques mois, sans la moindre sommation...

###

Je franchis la porte de l'avion. Une PNC ( personnel navigant commercial ) nous accueille chaleureusement, et nous invite à trouver notre siège. Devant moi, les rangées de sièges semblent s'étendre à l'infini tellement la cloison du fond me semble petite vue depuis l'avant. Depuis l'intérieur, on en viens à se demander si le fait que ce vaisseau puisse décoller ne tient pas plus du miracle que de la physique...

Doucement, je progresse parmi la file de voyageurs cherchant également leur sièges, ou, pour ceux ayant déjà accompli ce miracle, rangent leur bagages à main dans les coffres de toit. Enfin je trouve notre rangée. Kogoro me supplie de lui laisser le siège le plus près du couloir, sûrement parce que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour reluquer les PNC, mais aussi parce qu'il ne dérangera pas tout le monde pour aller au toilettes toutes les cinq minutes après avoir bu trop de bière. On ne le refera pas. Ran me laisse le hublot, en précisant que c'est la première fois que je prend l'avion ( la bonne blague ). De toute façon, je la connais, elle va dormir tout le trajet, elle n'en n'aurai pas profité. Être un peu égoïste de temps en temps ne fais pas de mal. Bref, je range le couverture et les écouteurs qui était sur le siège pour pouvoir m'asseoir. Inutile de dire que je boucle ma ceinture et redresse mon dossier sur la demande des PNC, qui de toute manière passent dans les rangées pour vérifier.

Je suis déçu quand je vois que les consignes de sécurités sont données par une vidéo sur l'écran incorporé dans le dossier d'en face pendant que l'avion roule vers la piste de décollage. J'aimais bien le petit spectacle des hôtesses, c'était un peu folklo, m'enfin, on arrête pas le progrès... C'est là que je me dit qu'il faut que je profites de cet interlude, car arrivé là bas, qui sais ce qui va m'attendre ? Peut-être que je ne trouverais rien au début, peut-être que je me jettes dans la gueule du loup comme un abruti. Je ne sais pas. L'avion roule, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je suis à l'intérieur, et quoi qu'il arrive, dans quelques heures, je serait dans le pays de l'Oncle Sam. Plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant, il va falloir mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais mettre un terme à quoi au juste ? C'est vrai quand on y pense, mais ce que je vis là : c'est ma vie ! Alors il faudrait que je mette un terme à ma vie ? Non, évidemment. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois terminer, là bas, de l'autre côté du Pacifique ? Ma traque ? Mon existence en tant que Conan ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Au final, ça reviens bien à mettre un terme à vie, mais en tant que Conan. Mais il ne va pas tomber seul... Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je dois mettre fin, c'est à cette Organisation, à ce Syndicat noir. C'est la raison alpha qui guide ma vie depuis le premier jour de l'existence de Conan. Mettre fin à l'Organisation, c'est faire tomber le Boss, Cette Personne. Qui peut-il bien être ?

Mes pensées sont coupées par le ronflement assourdissant des réacteurs qui se mettent maintenant à rugir. Mon corps d'enfant est plaqué contre le dossier. A' travers le hublot, je vois l'herbe du bord de piste défiler de plus en plus vite. Au loin, les bâtiments des terminaux défilent de plus en plus vite sur la ligne d'horizon. L'avion se cabre, le sol s'éloigne. Tout rétrécit petit à petit. Beika se dévoile sous les ailes de l'aéronef. La vue est magique, je vois les bateaux sur la mer, et je me dit que la vie doit être bien tranquille en bas. Rapidement, la couche nuageuse se rapproche, de plus en plus vite. En un instant nous la franchissons pour nous retrouver dans un autre monde, sans véritable repère. Je me replace sur mon siège. L'avion à décollé, certain soufflent. Pour moi, tout ne fait que commencer.

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Et bien je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large. Ce matin, le ventre tordu par le stress, j'ai vomi deux fois. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Voler une banque c'est quelque chose d'autrement plus dangereux que la cueillette des champignons ! Tu risques la mort, ou pire : perpette, si le juge est mal brossé. Tu l'a compris : il-ne-faut-pas-se-chier-dessus. J'ai dix sept ans, c'est mon premier braquage, un peu d'indulgence, merci.

L'heure prévue pour lancer l'assaut est midi. Aujourd'hui, on est mardi, et je vais sécher les cours. Officiellement, j'ai la gastro, ce qui n'est qu'un semi mensonge. Tu te rappelles de la fille du Key Holder ? Et bien elle étudie dans mon lycée ! Depuis une cabine téléphonique à l'abri des caméra de surveillance, je passe un coup de fil au lycée, me faisant passer pour son père, et prétextant une urgence quelconque pour la faire rappliquer à la banque. Il est 11 H 32. Il faut 22 minutes en transports en communs pour venir à la banque. J'ai une montre à chaque poignet. Je déclenche celle du bras gauche. Elle me sert à décompter le temps qu'il me reste avant l'assaut. 28 minutes donc. Pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers : J'enfourche ma moto et file entre les voitures jusqu'à la banque. Je me gare derrière, là ou il y a les poubelles. J'enfile une combinaison de technicien de surface, accroche mon vrai faux badge, et pousse la porte de service.

La particularité de cette banque, c'est que le coffre à billets est au sous sol, accessible par un ascenseur « publique » et un ascenseur de service. Tu te doutes bien que le second, tout comme le premier doit être hyper protégé. Et bien détrompe toi. Chaque système à sa faille. Pour celui ci, j'ai remarqué que la banque ne prêtait que peu d'attention au personnel chargé du nettoyage. Ces gens transparent à qui les plus malpolis d'entre nous n'osent pas dire bonjour ont par leurs discrétion et leur transparence les clés du royaume, dans tout les sens du terme. C'est la faille dans laquelle je vais m'insérer pour les saigner.

Je me dirige vers la salle qui renferme tout le matériel de nettoyage. Il y a huit sortes cadis à nettoyer. Je les vide de leur contenu pour faire de la place pour le flouse, l'oseille, le cache, la fraîche, appelle ça comme tu veux. Un par un, je les emmènent à l'ascenseur de service puis les fait descendre. Quand je vous dit que ce métier est transparent. Ça m'en fait presque peur. Je me dit que si je faisait un malaise ici, ce serai à peine si quelqu'un oserait venir me sauver...

Je jettes un coup d'œil à la montre gauche. plus que cinq minutes. J'ai prévu une marge de sécurité au cas ou la fille arriverait en avance. Bon, je crois que tout est prêt... Je ressort du bâtiment par la petite porte, quitte ma combinaison et enfile mon costume de voleur. Ce n'est pas encore celui du NIGHT BARON, on ne devient pas une légende en un seul jour. En fait je suis habillé normalement, avec une casquette vissée sur la tête. J'ai deux tenues. Si je dois fuir, je n'ai qu'a enlever la première pour que mon portrait robot ne corresponde plus à la réalité. Du coup j'ai un peu chaud, mais ça doit être plus du au stress si je dois vous faire une confidence. Je ressent un douleur dans la poitrine et mon abdomen est bloqué. J'ai le palpitant qui s'affole au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approche.

D'où je suis, j'ai une vue dégagée sur l'entrée de la banque. Avec moi, mon sac à dos, sorte d'ancêtre de la fameuse « Boite à outil », toi même tu sais. Plus tard, même si je tuais, j'étais plus délicat dans la manière de réaliser mes crimes. Pour mon premier coup, j'ai utilisé la voie la plus tentante : la méthode bourrin. Une confrontation à un seul vainqueur entre la police et moi. Le feu d'artifice doit démarrer lorsque la fille entre dans la banque, et devines quoi ? Oui, tout juste, elle arrive.

Avec ma main gauche, je retire ma casquette et enfile une cagoule sur laquelle est cousu un grand sourire. La genèse de mon illustre personnage j'imagine...

Elle entre dans la banque.

12 H 00

Bon appétit.


	10. Un verre ?

Chapitre 10 ? Ça veut dire résumé ça ! Aller, c'est parti !

Haibara vient de découvrir que son père est Gin. Ran s'est fait tirer dessus par Rum. Elle survie à l'opération chirurgicale. D'un autre côté, Gin avoue à Shiho qu'un HEN, Absinthe lui a remis une enveloppe avec des documents sur les recherches d'Elena et Atsushi. Était joint une lettre d'Elena destiné à Gin, lui présentant ses adieux. Gin sait donc que c'est le Boss qui a commandité l'assassinat des deux chercheurs.

Akai apprend à Conan que le Boss et Vermouth se sont enfuit aux Etats Unis. Ils décident donc tous de prendre l'avion pour s'y rendre et mener l'enquête. Pour ça, Akai fait faire des faux papiers à un vieil ami mafieux qui passe ensuite un coup de fil suspect. Conan espère retrouver avec le Boss les documents sur l'APTX qui lui permettrais de retrouver sa forme adulte.

Akai, qui éprouve encore de fort sentiments pour Akemi, en veux encore terriblement à Gin.

Pour l'intrigue du NIGHT BARON :

On suit d'abord le dernier cambriolage du NB. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a volé. Il fait des vols sous la contrainte.

On apprend qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis. Il protège deux personnes. Une plus en particulier.

On suit après son tout premier braquage, qu'il fait pour aider la première personne qu'il protège.

Pour ce qui est des trames, je vous les rappelle :

La trame principale : celle sur la traque du Boss.

La trame subordonnée Absinthe

La trame subordonnée APTX (introduite dans ce chapitre )

La trame subordonnée NIGHT BARON

( Ces cinq là convergent )

La trame secondaire Akai/Akemi/Gin

La trame secondaire Ran. (vraiment en second plan pour le moment ).

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aide à vous y retrouver !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit est tombée dans la cabine. J'ai abaissé le volet du hublot, comme de nombreux voyageurs des rangées de droites, sujettes au rayonnement nocturne de l'astre de la nuit dont la lumière se reflétait sur la couche de nuage en contrebas de notre niveau de vol. Quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois que des corps inertes, enroulés dans leur fine couverture aux couleurs de la compagnie, avec, pour les plus chanceux, leur tête encore maintenue par le petit cousin lui aussi fourni par la firme. Les autres auront une mauvaise surprise au cou demain matin... L'atmosphère à cette heure là dans l'avion est assez spéciale. La température à bien chuté, et seul le léger éclairage bleuté du toit permet d'y voir encore un peu dans la cabine, bercée par le ronronnement tranquille des réacteurs.

A' côté de moi, Ran et Kogoro ont eux aussi sombré. Dommage qu'elle n'est rien d'autre que les épaules de son père pour maintenir sa tête... Les années se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas... Le vol est calme, et c'est là que je me rend compte que d'avoir mis Akai et Gin aux deux extrémités de l'avion n'était pas un mauvais choix.

Pourquoi je ne dort toujours pas ? Comment pourrais-je ? Je gamberge trop pour pouvoir m'endormir, après tout, ce que je vis n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un saut sans parachute dans l'inconnu... Mais pour le moment, ce qu'il me faut est un grand verre d'eau, ou de vodka si je veux dormir... Les hôtesses ont laissé un galley [ le chariot qu'on les hôtesses pour faire le service] au fond de la cabine, près des toilettes. C'est sans peine que j'arrive à rejoindre l'allée centrale, grâce à ma petite taille, ça n'a pas que des désavantages au final...

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent »

Gin lui aussi voulait se servir un verre.

« Toi non plus tu ne dort pas ? lui dis-je

\- Mes sens sont trop affûtés pour que je puisse m'endormir avec autant de gens autour de moi. Ce sont tous des menaces potentielles. Dans mon métier, seul les plus paranoïaques survivent. De toutes manière, je suis prêt à tous les tuer si il le fallait.

\- C'est là où s'arrêtent nos points communs.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu est le plus dangereux d'entre nous. Le jour où tu péteras un câble, je ne voudrait pas être dans les parages.

\- Foutaises. Regardes ce que tu m'a fait ! T'es toujours en vie. Certain tuent pour bien moins que ça.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé. Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Pourquoi ça ne vaudrais pas le coup ? Bien au contraire, je crois que le moment est tout choisit. Personne ne nous écoute. Il y a une question qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis un moment.

\- Et quelle est-t-elle ?

\- Pourquoi avoir utilisé ce poison ?

\- Ah ! Les flics rodaient de partout, je ne pouvais pas te tirer dessus.

\- Le poison était expérimental, encore jamais testé sur un humain, m'étrangler ou me briser les cervicales aurait été bien plus sûr et tout aussi rapide.

\- Certes.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? T'as rien d'autre à dire que « Certes » ?

\- Non. Si tu veux des réponses supplémentaires, adresse toi à quelqu'un d'autre. Rappelles toi que quand tu t'adresse à moi, tu ne parle qu'au porte flingue. Maintenant, excuse moi gamin, j'ai des affaires à terminer à ma place. »

###

Désolé Kudo. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, et ce n'est certainement pas à moi de le faire. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ce jour là, j'avais un silencieux.

###

« Pourquoi tu m'a fait venir au fond de l'avion ?

\- Désolé Haibara, je viens de discuter avec ton père, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il y a une raison très précise derrière le fait qu'il ai usé de l'APTX sur moi. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il peut faire rétrécir ?

\- Le lot de Gin était censé être un poison efficace. En fait, celui là, je l'ai conçut sur les base du Silver Bullet, mis au point par mes parents. Je ne pensais pas que chaque pilules de ce lot provoquerais un rétrécissement. Ça doit être du à une mauvaise interaction entre les espèces chimiques de mes parents et les miennes.

\- Donc Gin ne savais pas que je rétrécirait.

\- Non, probablement pas... Ah ! Attend, je me rappel d'un truc ! Le fait d'avoir basé la fabrication de l'APTX sur le SB, c'était un ordre de lui ! C'était un ordre de Gin !

\- Mais Gin n'est pas chimiste ! Il doit avoir lui même perçut cet ordre d'un supérieur. Une idée ?

\- C'est forcément une personne qui a eu entre les mains les recherches de mes parents pour pouvoir donner un ordre pareil.

Je ne vois qu'une seule personne.

Absinthe.

\- Expliques toi.

\- Un peu après que mon père ai fait passer Whisky de l'arme à gauche, il a reçu une lettre de ce membre de l'Organisation, Absinthe, qui contenais des photocopies des recherches de mes parents.

\- Elles n'avaient pas brûlées ?

\- Ma mère les avaient planqué. Mais il y a des trucs que je ne capte pas : Elle les avait planqué, mais sans espoir que mon père les retrouvent. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de ce membre. C'est lui la clé.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je penses aussi. Chose étrange, il est à la retraite aujourd'hui. Il était très proche du Boss apparemment.

\- Tu l'a déjà vu ?

\- Non, jamais. Mon père non plus.

\- Merde, ça nous avance pas...

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

12 H 00

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Décharge d'adrénaline.

Respiration.

Coeur.

Je rush dans l'entrée de la banque, en balançant au passage des pétards « mitraillettes » faisant croire au staff de sécurité qu'ils sont attaqué par toute l'armée des Etats Unis. Tout en glissant, je me planque sous un bureau.

Les pauvres, ils n'ont rien le temps de comprendre. Déjà, j'enlève un peu fébrilement ma cagoule pour revêtir mon masque à gaz, puis balance les bonbonnes. Très vite, on ne voit plus rien dans cet épais nuage. Petite particularité : il endort. Lorsqu'il se dissipe, tout le monde est à terre, en train de pioncer.

Je n'y voit plus rien dans mon masque, que je m'empresse de retirer. J'ai tellement respiré fort qu'il s'est entièrement recouvert de buée. Je remet ma cagoule, les caméras tournent toujours. L'alarme ne tarde pas à être sonnée par des employés de bureau. Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais.

Pas le temps de fanfaronner, il faut se protéger contre la cavalerie qui ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. Comment ? Je pose des bombes, factices bien sûr, un peu partout dans le hall. La police ne tentera pas d'intervenir avec autant gens autour. Ils se contenterons de rester dehors. Un point pour moi.

Là tu te dis : mais il est con, il n'a qu'a prendre les clés dans la poche du mec ! Et bah non : Il faut un code confidentiel que seul lui connaît. C'est pour ça que j'utilise sa fille. Elle est où elle d'ailleurs ? Ah, elle est là.

Je la traîne par les pieds jusqu'à côté de son père. Je ligote les deux. Il est temps de passer à la phase 2. Je sort deux injecteurs d'adrénaline. Habituellement, sa sert à réanimer quelqu'un en arrêt cardiaque, mais le coup de fouet est tellement violent qu'il peut aussi servir à réveiller quelqu'un. Je sort mon flingue et fait claquer la culasse. Il est chargé, prêt à tirer. Je vais réveiller la fille en premier.

Injection.

Elle ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri. Tandis, qu'elle se relève à toute vitesse, je lui enfonce le bout du canon entre les deux omoplates, ce qui a pour effet de la stopper instantanément.

« Vas-y.

Tire »

Je peux pas. Si je la tue, son père ne me donnera pas le code. C'est pas une réaction normale. Elle devrait être terrifiée.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

« Tu ne peux pas, hein, ****** **** ! »

Merde, elle me connais. Ça c'était pas prévu dans le plan.

« Tu veux jouer à la plus maline ? D'où tu connais mon nom ? Dis-je d'une voix faussement rassurée.

\- Tu m'a toujours intrigué comme garçon au lycée, alors...

\- Alors tu m'as plus ou moins stalké, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, admet elle timidement. »

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fait ? Je la tue une fois le coffre ouvert ? J'ai jamais tué personne moi ! Je suis comme un con, devant elle et temps défile. Le temps n'attend pas, la police non plus . Il faut prendre une décision, et vite.


	11. Basic instinct

J'arrive derrière un buisson qui me sert de cachette. Je vois à travers son feuillage Conan avec de drôles de gens. On dirait qu'ils complotent entre eux. L'un d'eux l'appelle Kudo.

Masaka !?

Comment c'est possible ? C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment étrange et dérangeant que les deux était liés par un lien fort, et même, parfois, je m'était laissée allée à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Hypothèse fantaisiste au possible, mais qui avait une résonance particulière dans mon cœur, comme si depuis le début, malgré les nombreux contre exemples, je savais qu'au fond c'était la seule et unique vérité que je refusait d'admettre.

Entendre ces deux syllabes me fait frémir à chaque fois. Je sens quelque chose s'effondrer, comme une faiblesse douloureuse, dans la poitrine. A chaque fois que j'entends son nom, mon sang ne fait qu'un seul tour, mon cœur rate un battement et ma cervelle perd les connexions. L'espace d'un instant, je m'attend à tout, perdue dans une espèce de limbes remplie de souvenirs.

C'est bien ça le problème. Shinichi n'est plus que souvenirs, il ne vit plus que dans mon esprit, comme si depuis toujours il avait été un ami imaginaire qui m'avait accompagné, alors entendre le son de son nom prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde réel me rappel qu'il existe bien et que je l'attend.

Je l'attend, mais peut-être est-t-il là sous mon nez depuis le début, comme me le dit mon instinct dans une vérité que j'ai refusée d'admettre devant tant de contre exemples, mais cette fois ci est différente. Cette fois ci, je sens que j'ai vu la vérité. Cette fois ci, mes yeux n'ont pas été témoins d'une illusion. Cette fois ci j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire mon instinct le plus profond.

Je me porte à lui.

Je me porte à Conan.

Il me voit.

Sans que je m'y attende, et sans que mes yeux n'y croient, pas autant que je croyait en mon instinct du moins, il prend la forme devant moi de son alter ego de dix ans plus âgé.

Il sort une arme et la pointe vers moi.

« Me courir après est ce qui te perdra. »

 _ **BANG**_

###

« Ca va Ran neechan ?

\- Oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Un très mauvais rêve. »

###

 _Conan's POV_

Déjà le soleil apparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon courbe nettement tranchée par l'océan, bientôt rattrapé par les terre du Nouveau Monde. Cet interlude aérienne avait été plutôt courte au final. Le temps passe bien vite quand on s'inquiète, le temps passe bien vite lorsqu'on s'interroge, notamment sur sa propre destinée, surtout quand vous apprenez que ce que vous savez de votre vie n'est que la point de l'iceberg...

Inexorablement, la surface de l'eau approche, comme si nous allions amerrir. Ce genre d'approche à de quoi faire peur à de nombreux passagers non coutumier de ce genre d'aéroports. La piste apparaît sous l'avion in extremis, juste avant que les roues ne touchent l'eau.

###

Grâce aux papiers que m'a donné Akai par je ne sais quelle magouille, je passe l'émigration de l'aéroport d'arrivé. Ouf. Vient ensuite le moment de récupérer nos valises. La mienne est la dernière à être apparue sur le tapis glissant... J'ai cru que je ne la reverrais pas...

Bref, c'est comme cela qu'on s'est retrouvé dans un fast food de l'aéroport, Ran et Kogoro ayant une faim d'homme de cro magnon. Autour de nous l'ambiance à bien changée par rapport à notre patrie d'origine. Partout des gaijin parlant anglais, mais aussi pas mal de latinos parlant espagnol et plein d'autres personnes baragouinant des langages qui me sont totalement étrangers. C'est est presque enivrant.

Rien que dans ce restaurant, les premières différences culturelles se font ressentir... Les serveuses qui vous remplissent votre verre à tout bout de champ, le pourboire, et j'en passe. Je ne vous parle pas des hamburgers... On en a pris un tout les trois, et c'est pas de la gnognotte... On est bien calé quand on à mangé ça !

* _Vibreur_ *

« Mochi mochi. Oui. Ok, on arrive »

« C'était qui Conan kun ?

\- C'était le père de Shinichi, Ran neechan, il est arrivé pour nous récupérer. »

###

 _Akai's POV_

Ça m'avais manqué. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. A' peine sorti de l'aéroport, je me suis rué ici, à Times Squares, lieu impersonnel au possible, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime tant. Pas de mesure, il n'est pas à l'échelle humaine. Ici, vous vous soustrayez de l'équation, parmi cet océan d'inconnus.

Je suis au début de la rue, en face des écrans géants déversant leur quantité d'informations et de stimuli journalier. J'aime également cet endroit pour ça : il vous fait le même effet qu'un shot d'alcool, il vous tourne la tête. Osaka n'a pas cette atmosphère si particulière. Ici vous êtes la fourmis parmi tant d'autres, vous n'avez pas de nom, à part au Starbucks, vers lequel je me dirige depuis tout à l'heure.

Je joue des coudes pour parvenir à rentrer dans le magasin. Ça par contre j'aime moins.

Tant de visage inconnus.

Tant d'inconnus.

Un quart de secondes. Pendant un quart de secondes, j'ai cru que j'avais la berlue. Pendant un quart de seconde j'ai vu son visage passer furtivement dans le coin de mon regard, puis sa chevelure. Elle sortait du magasin puis s'est diluée dans la foule.

« AKEMIII ! »

Je gueule à m'en rompre les cordes vocales. Les gens autour de moi me regardent, ou me jugent plutôt, vu leur tronche. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je m'extrait de la masse de badauds et me retrouve dans la rue. Personne. Enfin, parmi la foule, personne ne se distingue. J'ai le palpitant qui frappe comme un forcené.

Si elle n'est pas morte, je dois la retrouver. J'espère juste que ce n'était pas le mirage d'une fille lui ressemblant... Quand même, je sais ce que j'ai vu... Non, c'était trop court, comment en être sûr ? AAAAHRGH, je sens déjà une lueur d'espoir, c'est pas bon ça. Elle est sûrement morte, l'espoir ne me fera juste tomber depuis plus haut que je ne le suis. « Sûrement » ? Je ne suis même pas certain de sa mort... Ou de sa survie. Je ne peux pas continuer à exister sans savoir.

Non, je ne peux pas.

Il faut que je sache.

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE CACHEE**_

« Tu ne m'a pas dénoncé ? »

C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, si elle savait, j'aurai dû être arrêté depuis belle lurette. Il y a peut-être une chance au final ! Aller, je m'engouffre dedans !

« Mon père m'a privée de sortie...

\- Ah, je vois ! Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages là ? Tu veux m'aider à cambrioler sa banque juste parce qu'il t'a privée de sortie ?

\- Carpe diem. Tu me connais pas, je crois.

\- Bah on peut apprendre un peu alors. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Braquer des banques ?

\- Être heureuse. Qui à dit que braquer des banques était triste ?

\- On est deux à penser la même chose alors ! En parlant de tristesse, t'es bonne actrice ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Ok, montre moi tes talents alors !

\- Quand ?

\- Maintenant !»

INJECTION.

Le vieux écarquille grand les yeux une première fois quand je lui injecte sa dose, puis une seconde fois quand il voit que je tient sa fille en joue.

C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne ! J'y croirais, perso, si je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait la comédie ! Elle chiale ! On dirait vraiment qu'elle est terrorisée par mon Beretta !

« LA FERME ! ARRETE DE CHIALER ! »

Et elle pleure encore plus fort. Quelle actrice de talent ! Je suis sous son charme !

« Q-Q-Que me voulez vous ? » Me dit le père, sûrement dans l'idée de me calmer.

On dirait que je lui ai arraché les cou***es tellement il parle aigu.

« LES CODES. ET PAS DEMAIN ! ALLER, DEBOUT ! ».Je le fait marcher devant nous deux. Je n'ai pas eu à lui expliquer que si il faisait le con, sa fille repeignait les murs. Cool. Ça se passe bien finalement.

« POLICE DE BEIKA. »

Ah.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

* * *

J'espère que le scénario vous plaît. La fiction commence à se complexifier, avec l'intrigue sur l'APTX, sur Akemi et sur le Night Baron. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais une trame sur Akemi qu'elle est forcément en vie. Je dis ça pour éviter d'éventuelles déceptions.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

J'en profites pour remercier tous les lecteurs et le reviewers !

« Un secret bien mal gardé », ma toute première fic à passée aujourd'hui la barre des 1000 vues, elle rejoint donc Volte Face sur le podium !

Ça c'est grâce à vous, donc merci !


	12. Echec et mat

On entame les choses sérieuses ! Au programme, un nouvel antagoniste mystérieux. J'espère qu'il vous intriguera. C'est Tinalabombe qui va être content : enfin la confrontation Gin/Akai !

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

Le vent souffle fort à cette altitude, emportant le couvre chef de plusieurs touristes peu attentionnés. Le 86 étage de l'Empire State Building, en plus d'être le lieu préféré des suicidaires, offre un panorama complet sur la New York's Skyline. Le son de l'air fouettant mon visage résonne fort dans mes oreilles. Lui est là, aux jumelles panoramiques entrain de scruter je ne sais quelle fantaisie.

« Passe-les moi tes lunettes connard, peu être qu'avec j'arriverais à retrouver Akemi...

 _Silence_

\- Bonsoir, Akai. »

###

Être un auteur aussi connu que Stephen King offre des privilèges non négligeables, comme avoir un appart de 350 m² en plein Manhattan. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais osé demander le prix du loyer à mon père, quand je vois comment je vis à l'agence. Et encore, depuis que j'ai rendu Kogoro « aisé » en résolvant toutes ses affaires, ça c'est un peu amélioré. Disons que maintenant Ran ne regarde plus le prix de la grenadine avant de l'acheter...

M'enfin, je pose ma valise ultra lourde à côté de mon lit et m'effondre littéralement dessus. Après avoir passé je ne sais combien d'heures dans l'avion ou à piétiner dans les files d'aéroport, je peux dire sans me tromper que je suis rincé, occis.

Une nuit dans un bon lit va me faire du bien... Prendre la position allongée est actuellement tout ce qui compte pour moi. On était pas en classe « premium », le débattement du dossier de l'avion n'était déjà pas fameux, mais si on ajoute le fait que le mécanisme se soit cassé durant le vol en position relevé, vous obtenez mes lombaires en PLS. Encore, à mon âge sa va se remettre vite. Quand je regarde Kogoro par contre...

Bref, profitons de cette nuit de sommeil. Demain est un autre jour...

###

Dans la pénombre de l'appartement endormi, Yusaku se tourne face à la baie vitrée de son bureau donnant sur l'agitation de ville en contrebas. Une mer de lumières, dont le bruit apaisant des vagues est remplacé par celui des sirènes de police.

L'auteur éponyme sort son portable, encore vibrant, de sa poche, et d'un mouvement du pouce, prend l'appel.

« Je brise notre contrat. dit laconiquement une voix numérique, comme tout droit sortie de l'appareil.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas revenir dessus. Rétorque sèchement Yusaku.

\- Oh que si mon cher ! Voyez-vous, il tenait ad vitam æternam sauf cas de force majeur. SAUF CAS DE FORCE MAJEUR . Dois-je me répéter, Yusaku ?

\- Je refuse catégoriquement. De tout façon, votre dessein est impossible à réaliser.

\- Ah bon ? Même si je révèle ton secret ?

\- Quel secret ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai eu des informations, d'une primeur éclatante. Des informations qui changent tout... Tu as été très malin, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui ai la main, et c'est à mon tour.

Fait comme tu veux. Fais ce que tu veux. Quoi que tu fasse, le résultat sera le même.

Admet le,

tu es échec et mat...

Bonsoir,

Yusaku.

-Att... * _Bip Bip Bip..._ * Enculé . »

« _Echec et mat ? tu oublis que je peux retourner le plateau..._ »

« _Tu ne me laisse guère le choix, c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps de toutes manières..._ »

Yusaku se rapproche de la vitre froide. Son souffle chaud vient embuer la surface, floutant le détail des bâtiments en contrebas. Ne ressortent plus que le spectre des lumières multicolores de cette Grosse Pomme qui ne dort jamais...

« _Tu es le ver qui pourri l'intérieur de ce beau fruit. Le petit ver entré par son petit trou. Le petit ver qui se ballade dans son grand réseau de galerie creusées difficilement dans la chair fruitée. C'est sûrement pas toi qui a assommé Newton ceci dit. Moi je suis le pépin. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le gros pépin perdu au milieu de la grande pomme. C'est à ton tour petit ver. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai un tégument solide. Suffisamment solide pour résister à l'acide, à la tempête, à la noyade. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Fais ce que tu veux, tu ne pourra pas atteindre la graine. Fais moi ce que tu veux. Déchaînes toi. L'arbre centenaire naît toujours d'une petite graine, elle même renfermée dans un pépin. Et de son feuillage altier, l'arbre regarde le petit ver ramper en bas, puis mourir, bien tôt._ »

###

« Akemi...

\- Oui ? Répond Gin, blasé, le regard plongé dans sa lunette.

\- ...Est-t-elle morte ou vive ?

\- Autrement dit, est-ce que j'ai buté ta copine ? * _Soupirs_ * Je lui ai pointé le flingue dessus, j'ai pressé la queue de détente, et la poudre à pris feu. Le sang s'est ensuite mis à teinter ses fringues et un médecin légiste à homologué le décès.

\- « HOMOLOGUER ? » COMMENT TU PEUX PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ? »

Akai prend Gin par le col, et le fracasse contre la rambarde, puis commence à le faire basculer dans le vide. Seul les yeux de l'agent montrent ses sentiments. La trop bonne formation qu'il a reçut fait de lui un être capable de contrôler son visage en toutes circonstances. Une Poker Face naturelle, qui lui colle à la peau, notamment depuis qu'il traîne son spleen, nourrit par la mort de celle qu'il aime.

« Bah vas-y. Balance moi. Après tout, j'ai tiré sur ta meuf. »

Le corps de Gin tend de plus en plus vers le gouffre mortel qui se dessine sous lui. Les touristes regardent la scène, effrayés de ce qu'ils voient. Un périmètre de sécurité s'est spontanément formé entre les deux belligérants, et les badauds, encore nombreux sur ce site ultra attractif.

« Cependant, si tu viens ici comme ça, c'est que t'as du voir un fantôme. »

Akai repose Gin instantanément à terre, mais il sert sa gorge de sa main droite. Cela ne gêne en rien son opposant, tout à fait apte à parler et respirer malgré cette position inconfortable.

« Lâches moi. Tu pourrais le regretter sinon. Dis Gin, toujours d'un ton blasé.

\- Tu sais où elle est ? HEIN ?

\- …

 _(Akai lâche la gorge de Gin)_

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle était vivante, et puis je ne sais pas où elle se trouverais si c'est le cas. T'as creusé sa tombe au moins ?

\- Je vais reposer ma question UNE TOUTE DERNIERE FOIS. EST-T-ELLE VIVE OU MORTE ?

\- POUR LE MOMENT, LES DEUX. VOILA, T'ES CONTENT ? Fini par lancer Gin, qui ne pouvait plus tenir son rôle blasé. »

Les deux hommes se toisent, dans le silence, ressassant chacun la dernière phrase prononcée.

« _Il me fait le coup du chat de Schrödinger, j'y crois pas. Lui même n'en sait rien. Enfin, il en sait peut-être un plus que moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui tenait le flingue_ »

Le vent glacial de la nuit souffle dans la chevelure argentée de l'ex tueur de l'Organisation.

« Si elle est vivante, je ne suis au courant de rien, Akai. Je suis comme toi, j'ai des doutes.

\- C'est quand même pas compliqué. Quand on tire sur quelqu'un il meurt ou non.

\- Il est possible qu'Akemi est eu un plan. La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit en privé c'est mot pour mot : « Fais ce que je te dis, et tout se passera bien. » C'est cette phrase qui m'a décidé à l'écouter. Elle me disait que si je ne lui tirerai pas dessus, il y aurai bien plus de dégâts. Elle ne m'a pas laissée le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix ! Quel qu'en soit les conséquences, on a TOUJOURS le choix !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être à ma place ! J'aurai bien aimé t'y voir ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! En tout cas, si elle est vivante, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité.

\- Oui, je n'en voit qu'une seule aussi.

\- Tu vas me laisser faire Akai. Pour toi c'est foutu, de toutes façons. Je te promets que je te ramènerait Akemi. Entière, comme en kit.

\- (Akai envoie son poing dans la figure de Gin, mais celui ci l'arrête à temps.) T'aurais...

\- Je fais ça pour toi, gamin. Et aussi un peu pour moi. J'ai ma conscience à alléger. Maintenant, laisse moi bosser. Toi, t'as une autre affaire qui t'attend... »

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre !

Ceci dit, en faisant une petite recherche hier de mon pseudo sur Google ( il faut le faire de temps en temps ) J'ai eu la surprise de voir qu'un gars à très gentiment copié une de mes fictions pour la mettre en téléchargement libre sur son site. Sur le coup, ça m'a ( très très très ) énervé. Le **SEUL ET UNIQUE** endroit où je publie mes fictions est le site _ **FanFiction point net**_. [ Edit : Il se peut aussi que je poste sur Fanfiction-fr ] Site, qui protège le texte des auteurs en empêchant le copié collé. L'application, elle, offre une possibilité de téléchargement in app qui permet de lire votre fic favorite hors connexion.

Ce qui m'a encore plus énervé, c'est que la mise en page à été massacrée, tout comme le texte, qui présente des lettres manquantes remplacées par des arobases ou des conneries comme ça. C'est vraiment dégueu.

J'ai continué ma visite pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Franchement, la fiction qui a été copiée est loin d'être celle que je préfère. Alors, je comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle avait été copiée.

En fait, c'est un site de « sauvegarde » d'internet . Au cas où je déciderais d'effacer toutes mes fictions ou que le site coule, il aura toujours le texte. Le gars qui fait ça se présente comme « Both a keen archivist and FanFiction reader. Resulting in an interest to archive as much of FanFiction as I possibly can. »

Bien que j'ai des doutes sur le fait qu'il soit vraiment lecteur, du fait du nombre astronomique de fiction archivées, il a tout de même eu la courtoisie de mettre que j'étais l'auteur de ce texte et qu'il était extrait du site FF point net. Il y a moindre mal.

Du point de vue de la loi, faire des fanfiction est illégal, mais toléré dans la mesure que l'auteur n'interdit pas clairement l'écriture de fanfiction sur son œuvre. Grosso modo, mon texte ne m'appartient pas vraiment, et à ce titre là, je ne peux pas vraiment lui demander de retirer ce qu'il a fait. Et dans la mesure, ou il a bien mis que j'étais l'auteur de cette fiction, je le lui fiche la paix.

Néanmoins, j'ai envie de passer un petit contrat moral. Mon texte reste là où je l'ai posté, et tout se passe bien, ou bien des rigolos continuent à poster le texte censé être sur Fan fiction sur leur site, et dans ce cas, je donnerais les chapitres à ceux qui en feront la demande via DocX.

J'écris pour moi. Publier n'est pas obligatoire. Néanmoins, si je peux faire plaisir à des gens en le faisant, ça m'encourage à continuer.

Voilà, c'était pas intéressant, mais j'avais besoin de le dire ! On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	13. Dum-Dum

**Attention** , chapitre trash. Prenez vos responsabilités avant de le lire. Faudra pas venir me dire que c'est sale ou grossier. Si toutes fois la vraie vie ne vous dérange pas, on y va ^^ !

Je vous ai concocté un chapitre deux fois plus long, alors,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Conan, Kogoro et Akai se sont retrouvés dans un dinner pour déjeuner. Enfoncés dans le cuir bon marché des canapés, leur discutions abandonnent très vite les banalités pour porter sur des sujets bien plus sensibles.

« Que savez vous sur l'avancée de Cette Personne ? Demande Kogoro à Akai.

\- Il manque de personnel. Il doit se reformer une équipe scientifique complète.

\- Tu sais de quelle manière il s'y prend ? Questionne Conan.

\- Oui. Il y a deux semaines, on a découvert sa méthode d'embauche. Je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt non conventionnelle.

\- Dites nous en plus ! Argue Kogoro.

\- Une image vaut mieux que mille mots. »

Akai avale la dernière gorgée de son café puis se lève, remettant sa veste marquée FBI en gros et jaune dans le dos. Il jettes un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran de télévision diffusant CNN. Il y aurait eu un braquage à l'angle de la 177 avenue. Cette nouvelle à pour effet de le faire soupirer .

« Allons-y, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

###

J'ai un doute. J'ai ce doute qui alimente la petite flamme au fond de moi qui maintient en vie l'espoir de sa survie. Peut-être n'ai je pas tué ma belle fille. Il y a cette possibilité, offerte par ce petit doute.

Au moment de tirer, mon doigt s'est replié sur la détente, le bang sonore c'est fait entendre, mais je n'ai pas ressenti de recul. Ce n'était pas mon arme habituelle, alors je ne peux pas en être totalement sûr... Et puis il y a cette phrase qu'elle m'a dit. « _Fais ce que je te dis, et tout se passera bien._ » Comme si elle avait tout prévue.

En tout cas, après cela nous avons joué notre pièce, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je dois m'accrocher à se petit rien qui changerait tout. Au fond de moi, je crois que je connais la véritable réponse à cette question.

Il l'aurait vu dans ce Starbucks de Times Square. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...

###

Akai porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, puis cache le bout avec ses mains pour le protéger du vent, afin que la flamme du briquet puisse l'allumer. Il emplit ses poumons d'une taffe, puis la recrache.

« Nous y voilà » Dit-il à Kogoro et Conan.

Tout autour d'eux, des agents de la police scientifique en combinaison blanche et des agents du FBI s'affairent et s'affolent comme autant de petites fourmis, cachant le centre d'intérêt de leur présence en ce lieu.

Le parc et sa grande pelouse verte est pourtant calme normalement. Ce n'est pas Central Park, mais il reste charmant, avec sa fontaine représentant Prométhée entrain de voler le feu sacré de l'Olympe.

« Et voici le macabé, _ajoute l'agent du FBI_. Stan Fork. Il tenait une entreprise de recherche en chimie que lui et son frère avaient crées, mais qui a coulée il y a trois mois, les envoyant dans la rue. Son frangin est mort d'une pneumonie foudroyante il y a deux semaines d'ailleurs. »

Le cadavre, à moitié affalé sur le piédestal présente la caractéristique de ne plus avoir la partie arrière de son crâne. Des morceaux d'os reposent sur l'herbe tandis que la cervelle sanguinolente mouchette toute la pierre blanche sur un bon mètre.

Un coroner vient à la rencontre d'Akai.

« Le garçon n'est pas un peu jeune ?

\- Il a l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas ».

Interloqué, l'homme repart comme il est venu, ses collègues l'on prévenu, on ne discute pas avec Mr Akai.

L'agent du FBI se rapproche de ses deux accompagnants.

« Balle dum-dum. Ma préférée. Je n'm'en suis servi qu'une seule fois, et les mêmes causes provoquent les mêmes conséquences...

\- C'est quoi une balle « dum-dum » ? Questionne Kogoro

\- Elles sont plus couramment appelées balles à tête creuse. Répond Conan.

\- D'où tu sais ça gamin ?

\- Mon père m'a appris à tirer à Hawai.

\- Ouais bah en attendant, je connais autre chose qui à la tête creuse, et j'imagine qu'il voudrait bien savoir qui lui à fait ça. Répond l'oncle, un peu agacé par la perspicacité de Shinichi.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ça fait belle lurette qu'il s'est tiré. _Renchérit Akai_. Depuis que le Boss et Vermi se sont ramenés ici, on a noté plusieurs cas identiques où la victime était un chercheur qui avait plus ou moins récemment perdu son emploi.

\- Alors ça veut dire que leur fameuse méthode d'embauche dont tu nous parlais tout à l'heure...

\- Exact. C'est une compétition. Une course d'énigmes. Il y a plusieurs plusieurs places, plusieurs compétitions, et un seul vainqueur à chaque fois. L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme, bienvenue aux Etats Unis. Le seul moyen de trouver qui a fait ça est de jouer et de gagner.

\- Mais comment ces gens commencent-t-ils cette compétition ? Questionne Kogoro.

\- On pense que l'Organisation, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, recherche ces profils particuliers, et leur fait miroiter un nouveau labo, des fonds, etc, puis une fois que leur victime, ou futur employé à mordu à l'hameçon, ils les envoient dans l'arène.

\- Mais, elle est où l'énigme de cette étape ? demande Conan.

\- L'énigme, il n'y en a pas à proprement parler. Elle peut prendre n'importe quelle forme et n'a pas d'énoncé. Ici, l'énigme, c'est la fontaine, puisqu'on a retrouvé le cadavre dessus.

\- _Conan tourne autour de la statue, l'étudiant sous toutes ses coutures_. Prométhée est celui qui à créé les Hommes dans la mythologie Grecque. C'est ensuite lui qui à volé le feu de l'Olympe pour l'offrir aux mortels. Zeus, qui s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, décide de le punir dans une terrible Némésis. Il l'a attaché à un flan de montagne, et tout les jours l'Aigle du Caucase venait lui manger le foie, qui repoussait la nuit.

\- Flippant.

\- J'ai trouvé une statue d'Aigle du Caucase à New York. _Dit Conan qui a sorti son smartphone_.

\- Bien. C'est sûrement là bas qu'une épreuve nous attendra.

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Comme je trouves mon alter ego d'il y a vingt piges mou du genou, et un peu peureux pour des broutilles, je reprend la main. Je vais vous raconter ça, mais du point de vue que j'en ai maintenant. Vous êtes prêts mes choupinous ? Parce que j'appuie sur PLAY dans 3...2...1...

###

La police est là. Sur le coup ça m'a fait un truc. P'tet que j'allais crever après tout... Mais c'est surtout pas le moment de se poser des questions métaphysiques, alors on va régler le problème, et fissa. Le téléphone sonne, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Je prend le combiné et me retourne de façon à ce que les flics qui sont derrière la vitre ne voient pas que je m'étrangle le cou pour aggraver le son de ma voix. Si il faut sauver les apparences, c'est bien avec les diplomates de la police.

Alors je prend une inspiration, je vide ma tête, et je prend l'appel.

« Que voulez vous ?»

Roh, la question pas du tout originale. Ces mecs là appliquent la méthode qu'on leur à appris à l'école, sans se demander une seule seconde si le gars en face d'eux à réellement envie de discuter de ses conneries. Je suis dans une banque, abruti !

« Baiser ta mère. Ah, et j'oubliais, au moindre poulet qui veux entrer dans la basse court, je vous promet qu'une surprise détonante vous attend. Attendez de me cueillir à la sortie. Bisous »

* _Raccroche_ *

Manges ça ! Allez, on poursuit ! Je commence enfin à me calmer. Enfin, par calmer, j'entends par là que le stress et la peur de la mort se noient dans l'excitation de l'ouverture de la salle des miracles ! Des pépètes à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre ! Si je ne devait pas tout remettre après mon casse à mon employeur, je crois que je me ferais une piscine de fric, ouais, et j'irais dans la rue, une liasse dans la main gauche, et la main droite qui viendrait « swapper » les billets pour les faire voler devant moi en gueulant « I make it rain », comme dans la chanson. Non attendez, elle n'existait pas à l'époque je crois.

Bref, c'est bien d'en parler, mais c'est encore mieux d'en toucher. Oui, des billets. ( qu'on étripe celui du fond qui à pouffé ).

Comme j'ai pas envie de mettre des astérisques à tout bout de champ, on va dire que ma co équipière s'appelle Hanna. Je la prend contre moi, lui passe mon bras faible autour du cou pour la retenir prisonnière, tandis que mon bras fort, celui qui tient l'arme, pointe le canon de mon Beretta sur sa tempe.

Vu la gueule que tire son père, je croit que je tient le bon bout. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Vraiment. Il faut me croire.

« Montez dans l'ascenseur. »

Il s'exécute.

« On va au coffre »

Et c'est parti...

Les portes se referment, laissant place à une petite musque d'attente. Posey. Elles finissent par se rouvrir sur l'étage des miracles. Mes chariots de nettoyage m'attendent toujours à l'endroit où je les ai laissé, cool. Je me rapproche.

Le vieux me fait un regard de chien battu, comme pour me dire « soyez gentil, j'ai pas envie que ma banque perde autant d'argent ».

« Étrangles moi » me souffles une petite voix. Je fais mine de resserrer mon étreinte autour de son cou, elle simule des bruits de strangulation. Instantanément, son père se met à entrer les codes digitaux nécessaires à l'ouverture du coffre.

J'entends la mécanique interne de la lourde porte se mettre en branle jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne vienne nous signaler que c'est ouvert. Son père se donne même la peine de pousser le lourd rond de métal. On a été convainquant.

Je ferme les yeux, l'instant que la pièce soit entièrement ouverte.

Les bruits s'arrêtent.

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Oh bordel »

Il y en a beaucoup. Mais alors, beaucoup. Quand c'est la première fois, vous comprenez pourquoi le Lesotho n'a plus d'argent.

Je fait rentrer quatre des huit chariots à l'intérieur. Tout le monde s'y met. Il se remplissent petit à petit.

Je prend une liasse et la jette dans un chariot. « Celle là elle est pour moi. »

Une autre. « Celle là aussi ».

… « A' moi. » « A' moi. » « A' moi. » « A' moi. » « A' moi. » « A' moi. » « A' moi. ».

La mine du vieux se décompose au fur et à mesure que ça se rempli. Moi, je sifflote, tranquillement.

 _Pi, deux trois conn'ries,_

 _Des trucs de pauvres,_

 _Des trucs pas beaux_

 _Un auto radio,_

 _Une montre ou un stylo_

 _On m'a jamais dit "Je t'aime"_

 _Et ben tant pis_

 _Si la vie fut une chienne_

 _Avec moi_

 _Comme avec ceux_

 _Qui ont dans les yeux_

 _La braise, la cendre, le feu_

 _Tu ris_

 _Tu pleures,_

 _Tu vis_

 _Pi tu meurs_

 _Trois p'tits tours et pi s'en vont_

 _Les p'tits voleurs_

Je crois, que je pourrait pas en mettre plus... En tout cas, le contrat est remplis. On comptera plus tard, mais j'ai atomisé le pallier des dix millions de Yen. Il est temps de laisser la magie opérer désormais. Rentrer dans une banque est jeu d'enfant. En ressortir vivant avec une tonne de fric est déjà plus compliqué. C'est pourquoi je vais sortir, mais sans le flouse.

On est dans le couloir, à côté de l'ascenseur. Étudier la structure des constructions est primordial pour ne pas se faire pincer. Mais tu peux apprendre des trucs utiles aussi. Derrière ce mur non porteur, il y a le parking. Dans ma main, il y a ce qu'on appelle un pain de C4. C'est un explosif très puissant relié à une télécommande. Je le colle au mur.

Tout le monde retourne dans le coffre.

J'appuie. Boom.

Comme j'étais jeune et con, j'ai pas pensé à me couvrir les oreilles, et du coup pendant quelques secondes, j'ai le droit au très connu « sifflement ». Putain !

Bref, on ressort de la dedans les quatre chariots chargés à ras la gueule, et je les fait passer de l'autre côté du mur. Ils vont dans le parking. Bon voyage ! Je vais rechercher les quatre autres chariots de nettoyage vides et les emmène avec nous dans l'ascenseur pour le trajet de retour. Je déclenches le chrono de ma montre droite. Il faut attendre cinq minutes avant de remonter. C'est vital.

« Et sinon, vous avez quoi comme hobbies ? »

Le vieux me regarde comme si j'étais la Vierge... ou Hannibal Lecter, je sais pas trop.

« Heu... J'aimes bien le Mah Jong. » Dit-il comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« C'est bien, ça. C'est bien, ça . Lui dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Silence.

Bon par contre, vas falloir développer un peu, par ce qu'on vas se faire chier pendant cinq minutes »

Le gars me regarde comme si c'était au dessus de ces forces. Je ne préfère pas entamer de conversation avec Hanna, ça risquerais de nous griller. Donc c'est parti pour, laissez moi regarder ma montre, trois minutes et huit secondes d'ennui avec en toile de fond Mr Sandman de The Chordettes. Génial.

###

3...

2...

1...

J'appuie sur le bouton du rez de chaussé.

Je m'agenouille devant la porte et met mes mains derrière ma tête.

Les portes s'ouvrent.

« POLICE, PAS UN GESTE »

Évidement, ils n'ont pas tenu compte de ce que je leur ai dit.

 _Menottes,_

 _Sac sur la tête,_

 _Fourgon._

 _Moteur._

###

Un des flics me retire le sac que j'ai sur la tête.

« Les quatre chariots sont à l'arrière.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur de chourer un fourgon de flic ?

\- C'est notre métier, mon gars. »

###

Je vous dois une petite explication. Je vous ai dit plus tôt qu'il était primordial que les membre de la team d'extraction soient japonais. Vous comprenez pourquoi, maintenant. Vu qu'ils devaient prendre la place de quatre vrais flics, valait mieux ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ils ont attendu avec le fourgon dans le parking pour pouvoir charger le fric, et ils sont ensuite allé m'arrêter. Il parait que le conducteur à même été salué par un commandant de police ! Je ne voudrait pas voir leur gueule quand ils vont découvrir les quatre chariots vides dans l'ascenseur ! Vides ? Non, pas complètement. J'ai laissé un petit mot dans chacun d'eux.

N°1 : C'EST

N°2 : QUI

N°3 : LE

N°4 : PAPA ?

###

C'est qui le papa ? C'est moi. Pas un mort, pas un blessé. A' 17 ans, j'ai dépouillé une banque d'état de 89 milliards de Yens !

Cool, hein ? Mais, la journée n'est pas finie...

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Il y a une raison si c'est le chapitre N°13 qui est plus long !

Bref, en vrai j'adore mr Sandman, et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la balle dum-dum, tapez « Breaking Bad - 'Hank kills Tuco's cousin' (HD) » sur Youtube ( Attention, c'est violent ). Les paroles de la chanson que sifflote le Night Baron sont extraites de la chanson « P'tit Voleur » de Renaud. Bravo à Shiho 88 qui a devinée en PM la méthode d'évasion du NB ! **Mise à jour** : Maintenant je poste aussi sur Fanfiction-fr.

Il est 3H10. Je vais me coucher, je posterais demain, enfin, tout à l'heure...


	14. Déconvenues

« Bon, et bien allons-y »

Akai monte dans un SUV noir du FBI. Il abaisse le par-soleil et récupère le trousseau de clés.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Je vous ai dit qu'on y allait. »

La petite équipe monte dans la voiture qui démarre aussitôt.

###

« Nous y voici »

Le SUV s'est garé devant une riche demeure New-yorkaise située de l'autre côté de l'Hudson River. La bâtisse impressionne par son style art déco et ses trois étages. Mélange entre une architecture moderne et un style antique de la démesure dans une symbiose des formes aériennes permises par les structures en acier, elle respire la puissance étasunienne des années folles. Un aigle surplombe l'entrée, comme près à surgir sur les intrus voulant se présenter à la porte, tel des Prométhée voulant dérober quelques richesses. Le message est clair pour quiconque peut le comprendre : Ici, vous entrez sur l'Olympe, nous sommes les dieux de l'Amérique.

Akai donne une paire de jumelles à Conan. « Même pas la peine d'imaginer que tu puisse entrer là dedans ».

Dans le rond de visée de la paire d'optiques, le jeune détective lit une devise sur le fronton au-dessus de l'impressionnante porte d'entrée.

« We set Sun. Ça veut dire : '' nous avons mis le Soleil '', n'est-ce pas Tonton ? demande Conan, taquin.

\- Oui sûrement, répond-il agacé

\- En tout cas, cette devise reste étrange, dit le détective du bout des lèvres, pensif.

\- Pas si comme moi on connaît un peu l'histoire des gros bonnets de la région...

\- Comment ça, Akai ?

\- Cette bâtisse est la propriété de la famille Bovington, une des plus influentes du pays. On dit même qu'ils ont des entrées à la Maison Blanche.

\- C'est tout ? Demande Kogoro, interloqué.

\- Pas si vous me laissez finir. Ils ont fait fortune dans les années vingt, autrement appelés les années folles ici. Vous connaissez Gatsby le Magnifique ?

\- Oui, on a vu le film avec Tonton.

\- Et bah eux c'est pareil. Ils ont fait fortune dans le marché juteux de l'automobile. A' cette époque, ça valait bien l'or.

\- Je peine à y croire. On aurait dit une autre planète en voyant le film, dédaigne l'oncle.

\- C'était un autre temps, plutôt. L'argent coulait à flot. Et quand l'argent coule à flots, rien n'est impossible. Même si les buildings sont plus grand de nos jours, l'époque, elle, avait perdu tout sens de la mesure. Rien n'était trop grand. Rien n'était trop beau. Mais, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il s'est produit en 1929 ?

\- La grande crise ? Propose Kogoro

\- Exact. Tout s'est cassé la figure du jour au lendemain. Crack, plus rien. Finish. Le pays était à genoux, mais il fallait bien qu'il se relève.

\- Laisse moi deviner, _dit Conan_ , cette famille à réussie par je ne sais quel moyen à redynamiser l'économie ?

\- Tout juste. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de délocaliser leur usine de production automobile au Mexique, dans l'une des premières maquiladoras. Les coûts de productions ont chuté grâce au dumping social et des voitures grand public à prix modéré étaient en vente partout aux états-unis. C'est à partir de là qu'ils ont eu leur devise. Ils se considère comme ceux qui ont relevé l'Amérique et ramené les beaux jours.

\- Passe moi tes lunettes gamin, je voudrais vérifier un truc. * _Conan lui donne_ * C'est quoi le VI ( prononcez « vie » ) ?

\- Ce sont des chiffres romains tonton. Ça veut dire six.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas écrire ça en arabe comme tout le monde ? Peste l'oncle.

\- Ils étaient six frères d'origine anglaise à avoir construit la première voiture de la future firme en 1919 dans leur modeste garage. C'est en hommage à eux qu'il y a ce chiffre sur toutes les bâtisses de la famille. Répond Akai, pas peu fier de ses connaissances.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la solution de l'énigme dans tout ce pétrin... Lâche Conan, fatigué.

###

« Votre nom je vous prie, Monsieur.

\- Gin.

\- Non, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous voulez boire, et de tout manière nous n'avo...

\- Et moi je vous demande d'écrire ce que je vous dit. Mon nom est Gin. point. »

La barista le regarde d'un œil mauvais et gribouille son nom de code sur sa tasse en papier, puis lui tend d'une main dédaigneuse.

###

Il ne me reste plus qu'a rester là tout la journée, en l'attendant, comme on attend un miracle. C'est à dire les yeux grand ouvert, pensent à chaque seconde que le suivante sera sûrement plus fructueuse. Si elle à ses habitudes ici, il n'est pas impossible que je la recroise. Pas impossible, mais terriblement improbable. Les morts ne boivent pas de café après tout.

###

« Peut-être qu'on devrai chercher quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le chiffre 6, proposa Kogoro

\- T'en connais beaucoup des choses qui ont un rapport avec le chiffre 6 ? Rigola Conan.

\- Euh... Non. Là je vois rien.

\- La première énigme avait pour solution une punition divine, on peux imaginer que là se soit l'inverse : Une parade menée par des Hommes. Proposa Akai, sérieux.

\- La devise ? Demanda Conan

\- Oui, je sens bien la devise. Assura l'agent.

\- _We set Sun_. Pense Conan. _Weset_ ? _Non ça ne veux rien dire_. _Sunset_ ? _Mouais. Mais que veux dire le « we » alors ? west ? (_ A haute voix) _._ Akai, tu connais quelque chose qui s'appelle Sunset West ?

\- Non. Mais le Soleil se couche toujours à l'Ouest de toutes manières.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? demande l'Oncle.

\- « Sunset » veux dire « coucher de Soleil »

\- Ah. OK. Mais vous êtes sûr que le 6 n'a rien à voir ? »

Conan et Akai se regardent, leurs deux visages traversé par un même rictus. Akai posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kogoro : « T'es un génie tonton ». Ce dernier la repoussa avec dédain.

« Typique de Kogoro l'endormi ! Pouffa Conan.

\- Je t'emmerde, Shinichi. »

Akai pris un stylo et ouvrit son calepin.

« Regardez, l'oncle. J'écris « _We set Sun_ » et à côté « _VI_ » Alright ?

\- Très bien, poursuivez ! Bouda Kogoro.

\- On écrit au dessous « _Sunset_ ». Il nous reste que les lettres V, I, W et E.

\- « View » ?

\- Ouais. Sunset View. Voilà notre prochaine étape.

###

Les heures passent, inexorablement. La nuit est tombée dans le Starbucks, comme sur le reste de Times Square d'ailleurs . il est trois heures du matin. Je ne crois pas qu'elle viendra. * _Soupirs_ *

« Vous attendez quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Une femme de ménage s'arrête à sa hauteur. Il ne prend même pas le temps de la regarder. A quoi bon ?

« Si j'attends quelque chose ? J'attends quelqu'un... M'enfin vous avez raison. Aujourd'hui cette personne doit plus être proche de la matière inanimée que de l'être en vie. De toutes manières, nous n'avions pas rendez vous.

\- Comme vous voulez. C'est ouvert 24/7 de toute manière.

\- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu cette personne ? ( il lui montre une photo d'Akemi )

\- Très jolie. Mais non, désolée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, j'ai été engagée ce matin.

\- C'est pas grave, gardez là. Je vais y aller. Je m'entête dans une quête qui n'a pas de sens. Pfff courir après des fantômes... Je devrais croire au père noël plutôt.

\- A' part la serveuse là bas, nous sommes seul. Je vais vous confesser une chose, étant donné qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on se revoit. Moi aussi j'attends quelqu'un.

\- Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais je ne perd pas espoir.

\- Dans mon cas, ça aurait été tellement mieux si vous aviez pu être elle...

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

###

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Le camion roulait, et je me fichais de tout. J'avais réussi ma mission. Cela voulait dire que la personne que je protégeait allait pouvoir être sauvée. J'ai eu une vie de merde. Depuis que je suis gosse, la vie est une chienne avec moi. Ma mère est morte d'une maladie très rare quand j'étais petit et je n'ai quasiment plus aucun souvenir d'elle aujourd'hui. Une maladie très rare qui provoque une pyroptose massive de toutes les cellules du corps sans crier gare. Elles se mettent toutes à s'autodétruire en même temps. Un soupir de douleur, et la mort vous emporte. Mauvaise nouvelle, ma petite sœur en a héritée, et la même maladie risque de l'emmener n'importe quand. Une dizaine de cas dans le monde. Pas de remède. Aucun labo ne veut investir des milliards pour sauver quelques dizaines de personnes quand le SIDA ou le cancer font des milliers de victimes dans le monde. Qui sait, peut-être que cet argent suffira à la sauver.

C'était le deal que j'avais avec mon employeur. L'argent que j'ai volé devait en partie aider à sauver ma sœur. Je ne doutais pas sur le fait qu'il honorerai sa promesse, alors je me fichais de tout, dans cette fourgonnette qui filais à tout allure. Tu trouves ça con ? Tu ne sais pas tout, alors ne dis rien. Enfin, ma condition allait-elle pouvoir s'élever un peu ? Je ne me sentais plus seul : j'avais rencontré cette fille, et j'entendais bien la retrouver au lycée. J'étais peut-être fou de faire ça, mais avec le recul, c'est une des meilleurs décisions que j'ai pris dans ma vie.

Sans le savoir, je venais de précipiter mon existence dans le gouffre, mais j'avais également trouvé la corde qui allait me permettre de le remonter, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Oui, chacun de nos choix est susceptible de nous faire tomber dans les abîmes sans fond de l'existence...

###

La camionnette s'arrête. Tout le monde descend. Un des gars ouvre les portes arrières.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent mon garçon.

\- Très bien, prenez votre part restante. »

Le chauffeur me rejoint. Il me glisse quelques mots au creux de mon oreille qui vont changer mon existence pour toujours.

« Tu prends ton flingue, et tu buttes les trois gars. C'est un ordre de ton patron. Il m'a dit de te dire que si c'est moi qui m'en charge, ta copine y passe. »

Merde ! Je ne veux tuer personne moi ! J-je ne peux pas ! Je commence à reculer pour m'éloigner de ce gars. Il fait parti du clan. Putain ! Je me suis fait rouler comme un con.

« Tu as dix secondes ».

NON !

Cet enfoiré va me susurrer le décompte jusqu'au bout.

« 9 »

Je vais recevoir la leçon la plus dure de ma vie. Comment mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui est devant vous, vivant, qui bouge, qui parle, qui rit . Comment fait-on ? Que faut-il trouver au fond de soi pour mettre un terme à l'histoire d'une vie ? On tue une personne qui a eu des parents, qui a été bébé, puis qui est allée à l'école, peignant des mochetés avec ses doigts. Vous, vous serez la personne qui aura mis un terme à cette histoire. Vous serez le dernier nom du dernier chapitre de sa vie, sans lui demander son avis.

« 4 »

Quand je pense que je dois le faire pour trois personnes ça me dégoûte. Des gars qui m'ont aidé en plus. Ce sont des connards les gens qui tuent sans sentiment, sans pitié, sans raison autre que leur plan.

« 3 »

Alors c'est ça ? Il faut être un connard ? Ne penser qu'à soi et considérer que si vous avez ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur autrui, c'est que lui même l'a sur vous ? Il faut carrément changer de monde. Vivre à l'Etat de Nature de Hobes. C'est le seul pays qui pourra m'accueillir.

« 2 »

Tuer c'est quoi ? Marc Aurel te dirais que c'est le simple effet d'une ou plusieurs causes, naturelles ou non. Dans un sens, nous sommes des animaux, donc on pourrait considérer leur mort comme naturelle dans un certain sens. La balle percute la peau de leur crâne, la fend, puis creuse un trou dans l'os avant de franchir la dure-mère, puis l'arachnoïde suivie de la pie-mère. La balle arrive finalement sur le cortex où elle détruit un réseau ultra dense de neurones, chacun d'entre-eux etant connecté à 10 000 autres. C'est comme débrancher le câble de la télé.

Oui c'est ça.

C'est comme débrancher le câble de la télé.

Un simple rapport de cause à effets.

« 1 »

Et moi de répondre.

« Hé les gars, il y a un drôle de truc dans un des sacs. »

Les deux autres se ramènent et se penchent pour regarder.

Moi je suis derrière eux.

« C'est pas personnel »

* _ **S'te S'te S'te**_ *

* * *

Ouch ! Pauvre Night Baron ! C'est ce que ce braquage avait d'important : c'est là qu'il a compris que désormais, il allait falloir faire des choses qu'il n'aime pas. On ne deviens pas le NB en une seule journée ! Enfin...

Pour ce qui est du nom de la famille « Bovigton », il est évidement fictif, mais non choisit au hasard. Leur histoire de famille est elle aussi fictive. Par contre les infos sur les années 20 et la grande crise sont vraies, ainsi que pour les maquiladoras ( mais c'est plus récent ).

Le lieux Sunset View n'existe pas dans la vrai vie.

Merci à **Shiho88** , **Tinalabombe** , **Le Docteur Watson** et **Eyto** d'avoir reviewé les chapitres précédents.

Merci à **Anada Ikeda, Eugueo, Ranmarou Akagami** et **Yonaa** de suivre cette fiction !

Si ce chapitre vous a plu ( ou pas ), n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	15. Profitez-en de celui là !

Plus qu'une seule solution. J'ai envie d'abandonner, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose me pousse à continuer. Quelle soit morte ou vivante, il faut que je sache ce que je lui est fait. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais aller de l'avant.

###

L'homme à chevelure argentée s'arrête devant une armurerie qui fait également stand de tir.

« God bless America »

###

« Je peux entrer ?

\- La porte est ouverte, alors j'imagine que oui, répondit une petite tête, d'un air laconique. »

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Haibara se dépêche de fermer les onglets de son navigateur portant sur les dernières publications scientifiques ainsi que sa page Open Office qui regroupe toutes ses recherches sur l'APTX et l'Organisation.

###

Qui est vraiment cette petite fille qui à l'air si proche de Conan ? Elle à l'air toujours seule et dotée d'une intelligence au moins aussi élevée que lui. C'est comme si elle avait vécue l'enfer sans personne pour l'aider. Les rideaux de sa chambre sont tirés. Seule une faible lumière parvient à les traverser donnant à la pièce une allure particulière, comme si elle était hors du temps.

###

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Mouri-san.

\- P-Pourquoi est-tu si froide avec moi ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac, agacée par le ton de son interlocutrice.

\- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un de mal ?

\- Quelqu'un de mort. »

###

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi se décide-t-elle à venir me parler ? Pff, elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer... C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble, Onee-san... Je ne vaux pas la voir.

###

Ran reste muette suite à la réponse froide et grave de la petite fille qui se trouve de dos, devant elle. Des réponses lui viennent en tête, mais c'est finalement un question qui gagne le droit d'être prononcée.

« Tu es comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce à quoi la jeune scientifique lui répond tout naturellement :

« Oui, je suis comme lui. »

Avant d'ajouter froidement :

« Contrairement à vous ».

Sachant de moins en moins où se mettre, la jeune lycéenne entrepris de faire une revue de la chambre de la petite file.

De petite fille, elle n'en avait que le nom. Les seuls choses qui peuvent indiquer qu'elle mène une vie normale sont le poster d'Higo et le sac Prada, qui malgré tout montre déjà un certain goût pour des objets « adultes » .

« Tu l'aimes bien ce footballer ?

\- On est passé par plus ou moins les mêmes épreuves. Je l'admire pour ça. »

Le regard de Ran se promène ensuite vers la pile de livres qui jonchent le sol près de son lit.

« Traité de la sur-excitation synaptique, au origines de la neuro-thérapie ».

ou encore « L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde ».

Intriguée par ce dernier, le premier ne semblant présenter que bien peu d'intérêt, écrit dans un charabia inextricable ( « _L'influx ionique trop important le long de l'axone vas provoquer un potentiel d'action corrompu, ce qui risque d'altérer le message, voir d'endommager le corps cellulaire_ » ), Ran décide de le prendre et entame de soulever la première de couverture.

Ai se retourne d'un seul coup.

« Pas touche à celui-là ! »

Surprise, Ran relâche la couverture qui se referme sur le livre.

« A' qui ai-je affaire ? Dr Jekyll ou M. Hyde ?

\- Je-J'en sais rien... Répond la jeune scientifique, perdue par cette question atypique.

\- Tu sais, Ai-chan, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître.

\- Croyez moi, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Vous n'y gagneriez rien, et moi non plus.

\- Non. J'ai l'impression que tu es constamment seule, quand Conan n'est pas avec toi. Tu te démarques des autres enfants, comme lui. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi, concède la jeune fille. »

Cette dernière remarque résonna dans l'esprit de la jeune métisse.

 _« Je »_

 _« M'inquiète »_

 _« Pour »_

 _« Toi »_

La dernière personne à lui avoir dit ça sur cette terre, c'était sa sœur.

* * *

La phrase scientifique, bien qu'utilisant un vocabulaire réel, raconte n'importe quoi, j'avais pas envie de chercher.

Chapitre rudement court, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le développer plus, désolé. ( on va dire que les précédant compensent ).

Comme certain le savent j'entre en prépa après demain, le 24/08/16 ( snif ), et donc la sortie des prochain chapitre se fera :

1) Dans plus d'une semaine au moins ( mais se sera sûrement plus ).

2) N'importe quand. J'essayerai de vous mettre l'avancement sur mon profil. Au pire, j'écrirais pendant les vacances.

Pour ce qui est des reviews que je poste, ils seront courts et succins, simplement pour dire que j'ai lu le chapitre et si je l'ai apprécié.

Pour les PM, vous pouvez bien entendu m'en envoyer, et j'y répondrait le plus rapidement dans la mesure du possible, mais une fois de plus, je ne pourrais pas y passer des heures. Au pire je ferais un compte Ask pour les questions.

Merci à **Shiho88, Tinalabombe** , **le Docteur Watson, Eyto, Chewbacca76** , **Eugueo** , **Natyuu** , **maki410** , **Victxriawooz** , **Anada Ikeda** , **ErosaAoyama** , **Ranmarou Akagami** et **Yonaa** de suivre cette histoire.

A' la prochaine ,

Pyroptose ( _qui va aller se morfondre en position fœtale dans le coin de la pièce_ ^^)


	16. Comme on se retrouve

Il est enfin là ! (Comme quoi, les miracles existent)

Un petit résumé ne peut pas faire de mal ( il est fortement recommandé de le lire) :

Haibara vient de découvrir que son père est Gin. Ran s'est fait tirer dessus par Rum. Elle survie à l'opération chirurgicale. D'un autre côté, Gin avoue à Shiho qu'un HEN, Absinthe lui a remis une enveloppe avec des documents sur les recherches d'Elena et Atsushi. Était joint une lettre d'Elena destiné à Gin, lui présentant ses adieux. Gin sait donc que c'est le Boss qui a commandité l'assassinat des deux chercheurs.

Akai apprend à Conan que le Boss et Vermouth se sont enfuit aux Etats Unis. Ils décident donc tous de prendre l'avion pour s'y rendre et mener l'enquête. Pour ça, Akai fait faire des faux papiers à un vieil ami mafieux qui passe ensuite un coup de fil suspect. Conan espère retrouver avec le Boss les documents sur l'APTX qui lui permettrais de retrouver sa forme adulte.

Akai, qui éprouve encore de forts sentiments pour Akemi, en veux encore terriblement à Gin.

Akai, Gin , Conan, Haibara , Ran et Kogoro sont partit à New York ( Yusaku et Yukiko hébergent Ran, Conan, Kogoro et Ai ). Dans l'avion, Conan demande à Gin pourquoi il a utilisé l'APTX sur lui alors qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Gin esquive la question, et dans sa pensé, avoue qu'il avait un silencieux sur lui ce jour-là (donc il aurait très bien pu le tuer avec son flingue). Conan discute ensuite avec Haibara qui lui explique que l'APTX qu'avait Gin, était censé être à l'origine un puissant poison, mais que ce lot spécifique a été conçu sur les bases du Silver Bullet, fabriqué par ses parents. Cet ordre de fabrication venait de Gin, mais Conan et Ai se rendent vite compte que l'ordre devait venir d'un membre plus haut placé nommé Absinthe, car Gin a parlé à Haibara de ce membre (c'est lui qui a fourni à Gin la lettre d'adieux d'Elana et les documents sur le silver bullet). Ran fait un cauchemar où Shinichi la tue, c'est en fait des réminiscences du moment où elle s'est faite tirer dessus par Rum. Arrivés à New York, Akai décide d'aller dans un Starbucks et croit voir furtivement du coin de l'œil le visage d'Akemi. Troublé, Akai va demander des comptes à Gin qui lui explique qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'Akemi soit morte, dans une discussion plus que houleuse.

Yusaku Kudo reçoit un appel d'un homme mystérieux qui lui explique qu'il n'a pas tenu parole et qu'il est désormais échec et mat.

Le lendemain matin de leur arrivée, Conan, Akai et Kogoro enquêtent sur un meurtre lié au recrutement des nouveaux membres de l'Organisation, ils se lancent dans une sorte de chasse au trésor afin de retrouver le criminel, mais aussi pour définitivement tuer le Syndicat. Gin enquête sur le fantôme d'Akemi. Il retourne dans le Starbucks ou Gin avait pensé la voir et discute avec une serveuse sans trop prêter attention à celle-ci.

Ran entre dans la chambre d'Haibara et tente d'installer une discussion avec elle sans succès. Elle remarque un livre : « L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde », mais la jeune métisse refuse de la laisser y toucher.

 **Pour l'intrigue du NIGHT BARON :**

On suit d'abord le dernier cambriolage du NB. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a volé. Il fait des vols sous la contrainte.

On apprend qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis. Il protège deux personnes. Une plus en particulier.

On suit après son tout premier braquage, qu'il fait pour aider la première personne qu'il protège.

Lors de son premier braquage, il reçoit l'aide surprise de la fille du gérant de la banque, ce qui lui permet de réussir son casse et de s'enfuir avec la somme nécessaire, mais il est obligé de tuer les membres de son équipe d'extraction.

Surtout, si vous ne comprenez pas un truc, demandez-moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

###

L'homme à la chevelure argentée foule le sol ennemi. C'était le dernier endroit où il voulait poser le pied sur Terre. Il déteste le FBI, peut-être par déformation professionnelle, mais sûrement par extrapolation de son animosité envers Shuichi Akai.

« Et vous êtes ?

\- Gin. Si je dis autre chose, vous ne comprendriez pas... »

Le simple fait de prononcer ce nom à failli faire tourner de l'œil la contrôleuse. Immédiatement, deux policiers viennent arrêter l'ex Homme en Noir.

« Désolé, mais vous faites erreurs. Votre trombinoscope des pires pourritures de la planète n'est pas à jour... »

Il commence à plonger sa main gauche dans sa poche, mais cela a pour effet de crisper tous les matons sur leurs armes.

« Tout doux, ce n'est qu'un papier. »

Un flic vient lui arracher des mains tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessine sur le visage de l'homme vêtu de noir.

Le policier lit à haute voix la sentence :

« Immunité diplomatique. Signée par... James Black ?

\- Exact, de lui-même en personne. Il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux m'avoir de son côté. Et il a eu raison. Car mes ennemis, je leur roule dessus, finit-il par lâcher, à la face du policier qui le tient, les yeux crispés par la haine latente qui l'habite. »

###

Le SUV noir s'arrête devant un panorama majestueux. En haut d'une falaise, ils ont une vue dominante sur toute la plaine en contre bas, baignée de la lumière orange vif du soleil couchant.

« C'est beau, mais ça ne nous avance pas tellement … » Lâche Kogoro, exténué par sa journée.

Akai serre sèchement le frein à main et descend de la voiture. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et fixe le coucher de soleil silencieusement tandis que Conan et Kogoro furètent. Finalement, il souffle, d'exaspération. Il a l'impression d'être inefficace, et ça lui est insupportable, lui qui cherche toujours l'excellence...

Il sort de sa poche son fidèle paquet, attrape une tige du bout des lèvres, et l'allume.

« C'est une habitude chez les Hommes en noir de fumer ? » Demande Conan qui sait comment remotiver l'agent, qui était presque devenu son complice depuis quelques temps.

« Bien sûr. On fume tous, c'est notre marque de fabrique. Répond l'agent, désabusé

\- Sérieusement ? Rétorque Conan surpris de cette réponse inattendue, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Oui, même ta chimiste... Sauf que pour elle tu peux aussi rajouter le café.

\- Oi oi, c'est pas Ma chimiste ! Et toi aussi t'es un accro à l'arabica je te signale.

\- Mouais... Répond l'agent en écrasant son mégot au sol, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Kogoro revient d'un pas décidé. « Hé vous deux, vous avez regardé la cabine téléphonique là-bas ?

\- Non pas encore.

\- Bon, et bien allons-y, j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer à l'hôtel ! »

###

« J'espère que vous avez au moins une petite idée de qui je suis ! Postillonne d'énervement l'homme assis en face de Gin. Ne me faite pas perdre mon temps pour des conneries !

\- Wiliam Santon, n'est-ce pas _? Répond laconiquement mais d'une voix tout de même effrayante l'effrayant ex Homme en Noir._ Vous les américains vous êtes trop impulsifs. Ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Ce n'est pas la peine de parler si fort, je vous entends très bien, et de toute manière, l'épaisseur de ces vitres empêche totalement le son de passer.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Vous vous avez peut-être quelque chose que je cherche, et moi j'ai des informations qui vous intéressent. C'est un échange de bons procédés, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun est gagnant.

###

« _Je m'inquiète pour toi_ »

Immédiatement après avoir si spontanément prononcé cette phrase, Ran remarque l'étendue du désarroi qui se peint sur le visage pâle de la petite métisse, qui fait tout pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Ma grande sœur… » commence à dire Haibara d'une voix hésitante.

« Ma grande sœur est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois…

\- Tu veux en parler ou pas ?

\- Non, ça ne serait pas très constructif… Il faut que j'avance, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est juste que des fois j'ai l'impression que je vais me noyer, que je ne maitrise plus ce qu'il m'arrive, que tout va plus vite que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, tu n'es qu'une enfant.

\- Hum. La jeune métisse fait la moue, fatiguée de devoir sans cesse être dans la dissimulation.

\- Je me trompes ou il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Vous ne vous trompez pas. On a tous notre face cachée après tout…

###

Dédaigneusement, l'homme assis en face de Gin fait glisser le dossier papier sur la table. L'ex homme en noir l'ouvre.

« C'est bon, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ?

\- J'ai toujours ce que je veux ! »

###

La lueur bleutée de l'écran d'ordinateur éclaire faiblement le visage de l'auteur dans la pièce désormais baignée dans les projections dansantes des lumières de la ville filtrant à travers les volets. Yusaku Kudo commence à s'endormir sur ce chapitre qui n'en finit plus quand soudainement son portable, posé juste à côté du clavier vibre, brisant le silence sacré de la pièce qui était devenue bien calme.

 ** _01 : 36_**

 ** _Numéro inconnu._**

 **Ça fait longtemps… J'aimerais qu'on se revoie.**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui sont restés !

Bon, bah il me reste plus qu'à reprendre ma cryptobiose !

Rendez-vous pour la prochaine glaciation,

Pyroptose.


	17. L'Hydre toujours deboue

« On tape quoi ? »

« reste appuyé sur la touche 6, c'est le numéro des Bovington, rappelles-toi.»

« Ok »

###

* _Bip_ *

* _Bip_ *

* _Bip_ *

* _Si vous êtes intéressés par un poste à pourvoir dans vous savez quoi,_

 _Rendez vous à Atlanta dans deux jours, quinze heures et dix dix secondes._

 _Suivez l'ordre du corbeau_ *

* _Bip_ *

*Raccroche*

###

Akai repose le combiné sur la bascule métallique du poste d'appel de la cabine. Il sait que plus cette enquête avance, plus il se rapproche de l'Organisation, et des démons qui l'habite. En posant le combiné, il ressent le poids des décisions dans sa main. Qui mène le jeu ?

« Aller, on s'arrache. » Lance Kogoro pressé de rentrer, et déjà installé dans le SUV, prêt à repartir.

Conan se retourne et observe Akai quand ce dernier lui lance :

« Kudo, je sais comment on va arrêter celui qui a commis le crime sur la fontaine du parc.

\- Moi aussi. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

\- Tu le sens aussi c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je le sens se refermer sur nous, tout doucement, puis nous broyer. »

###

Les roues se braquent, et dans la lumière orangée du coucher de Soleil, le SUV s'en retourne vers la ville éjectant une gerbe de poussière derrière lui, bientôt effacée par le vent qui emporte tous les secrets.

###

« Je vous dépose ici ? Demande Akai.

\- Oui, c'est là.

\- Et c'est ça que vous appelez 'hôtel' ? Répond l'agent désabusé, en fixant Kogoro. C'est l'appartement de ton père Kudo ? ?

\- Oui, quand je pense à quoi j'ai le droit à Beika, lance ironiquement Conan.

\- C'est pas si mal ! Mon agence n'est peut-être pas un palace, mais ce n'est pas non plus un taudis ! Rétorque l'intéressé en sortant de la voiture. »

###

« On est rentré ! Lance Conan depuis l'atrium.

\- Oh, ça tombe bien, on vient de finir le repas avec Mme Kudo, répond Ran. »

Conan pose son manteau, puis se dirige vers le salon, lorsqu'un visage familier l'accueil. Le professeur Agasa était enfin arrivé, et avait lui aussi rejoint l'appartement pour le dîner. Il demande discrètement au jeune détective de l'accompagner dans un endroit plus à l'écart des discussions courantes qui tenaient place dans le salon.

Une Haibara les bras croisés les attendent.

« Une petite réunion s'impose » Lance la jeune scientifique.

###

Feu rouge.

Embrayage.

Frein.

###

Feu vert.

Première

Embrayage.

Accélérateur.

###

Akai ajuste son rétroviseur intérieur.

Gin est assis sur la banquette arrière.

Il montre une enveloppe qu'il dépose,

puis descend au stop suivant,

sans dire un mot.

###

Quand Haibara attend quelqu'un les bras croisés, c'est souvent qu'elle a des choses à dire, pense Conan, pendant qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Le professeur ouvre la discussion.

« J'ai continué d'enquêter sur les débris de l'Organisation, laissés en jachère après l'assaut, pendant que tu prenais l'avion. Haibara m'a mis au courant pour Absinthe, et il se trouve que j'ai peut-être quelque-chose sur lui. »

Le professeur tend une photo à Conan. Elle est brûlée sur le dessus, ce qui empêche de clairement voir les protagonistes , mais on distingue dessus, malgré la teinte jaunie que le papier à pu prendre avec le temps, un jeune homme, au côtés d'une jeune fille et d'une autre personne d'age mûr, assise dans un fauteuil roulant.

« スルー・タイム [À travers le temps], c'est ce qui est marqué au bas de la photo, remarque Conan en la saisissant.

\- Absinthe est une de ces trois personnes. Dommage que l'on ai pas leurs visage. Dénote la scientifique.

\- Comment peut-tu en déduire que c'est lui ? demande le détective, curieux.

\- Cette photo faisait partie d'un dossier concernant ce membre. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre ça discrètement avant que la police ne mette la main sur tout, explique le professeur.

\- Argh, comme pour la fameuse disquette de ta sœur Haibara, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, c'était juste après notre rencontre. Tu joue sur la fibre nostalgique Kudo ? Demande la jeune métisse, ironiquement.

\- C'est juste qu'à cette époque là, je ne me doutais pas de ce tout ce par quoi on passerait, c'est tout. Pour moi, l'Organisation n'était encore qu'une mystérieuse petite entreprise mafieuse. Je me trompais, bien que je soit heureux qu'elle soit aujourd'hui mourante. »

Le professeur et Haibara se regardent, et c'est la jeune fille qui se lance, après avoir pris le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Kudo, le professeur à écouté la police, et ils ont découvert que l'Organisation s'étend en Europe, Au levant, en Amérique. Ils ont des centres de recherche et d'entraînement partout.

\- Mais ils sont entrain de faire des recrutements ici même ! Çà n'a aucun sens ! Réplique désespérément Conan.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, même si l'on a détruit le pôle Japonais, l'Hydre semble encore se tenir debout. L'Organisation est bien plus puissante qu'on ne le pense, conclu la jeune scientifique. »

Conan fixe son regard sur la note au bas de la photo, dépassé. Cette notion de temps, revenant sans cesse hanter les connaissances qu'a le jeune détective à propos des buts de l'Organisation. Haibara et Vermouth ont déjà évoquées ce filigrane mettant en relief le cœur du mystère qui nourrit les considérations de Conan quand il songe à l'entité contre laquelle il se bat.

 _"We can be both God and Devil since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time"_

 _###_

Je regardes Kudo entrain de mouliner sur la phrase au bas de la photo. Il marmonne une phrase que Vermouth disait souvent. On ne le sait que trop bien tout les deux : vouloir gagner des années de vies supplémentaire à un prix. Mes recherches aux limites de la science me l'ont bien montré. C'est un domaine où peu de scientifiques se sont aventurés, mes parents l'ont appris à leurs dépends. Et cet Absinthe pourrait bien m'aider à éclairer certaines choses. Je suis persuadée qu'il reste des souvenirs oubliés, des documents cachés, des histoires tues, quelque part dans ce vaste monde.

Même si j'ai retrouvée mon père biologique, et quelques vérités sur ma famille, mon père, ma mère, ma sœur méritent qu'on lève le voile sur ce qu'il leur est vraiment arrivé, je ne sais pas tout, et je compte bien ne pas en rester là.

We can be both god and devil, ne l'oublie pas Kudo. Je sais malgré tout des choses, que je ne peux pas encore te dire. Des choses à propos de mes recherches. La science est parfois cruelle...

###

« Kudo, c'est à moi de te le dire cette fois. Ne baisse pas les bras. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Agis, c'est tout. »

Ce à quoi le détective répond par un sourire crispé, mais un sourire quand même.

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Alors, où en étions nous ?

Ah, oui, je vous ai raconté mon premier casse, ma rencontre cartoonesque avec Anna ( c'est pas son vrai nom, vous vous souvenez ? ), mon premier meurtre.

J'ai du vous paraître totalement extravagant entre ces lignes.

Pourtant, je me tue à vous le répéter, je ne suis plus cette personne.

Je ne suis plus le NIGHT BARON. Ou plutôt il n'est plus moi.

Je vous ai également narré mon ultime vol, dont l'objet pour vous reste un mystère.

Vous ne savez finalement que peut de choses sur moi. Je vous ai également dit que j'avais une fille (ou un fils, j'aime laisser planer le doute ), qui se trouve être une des deux personnes que je cherche à protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, où pire, quoi qu'il leur en coûte. De quoi est-ce que je les protège ? De la folie d'un homme, dont on ne peut pas échapper. Il est là, partout. Il à de l'emprise, sur vous, sur votre vie, sur vos proche. Il est comme un cancer qui ne se sustente que par l'aspiration de la vie de ceux qui le côtoient, et les pourri de l'intérieur.

Quand vous pensez lui avoir échappé.

Vous vous retournez.

Il est là, tapis dans l'ombre.

Par le passé, je lui ai obéit. Je pensais qu'on pouvait encore quelque-chose pour lui, et peut-être qu'au fond, il pouvait encore quelque-chose pour moi. Mais rien ne pouvais le détourner de son objectif, même si celui-ci était perdu d'avance. Perdu depuis longtemps, comme j'ai échoué à protéger la première personne dont j'avais la responsabilité de m'occuper. Je ne referais pas cette erreur, même si cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

J'hésitais à vous raconter d'autres passages trépidants de ma vie criminelle, mais ils impliquent trop de personnes sensibles, où de situations toutes aussi délicates.

Vous êtes déçus ?

Une toute dernière histoire alors ?

D'accord, j'accepte de vous raconter celle de « la mule », mais avec la censure nécessaire. Oui, je vais vous raconter les prémisses de mon dernier braquage. Celui dont vous ne connaissez pas l'objet du vol.

C'est l'histoire de ma trahison.

* * *

Et un petit chapitre de Face Cachée pour Noël ( ou presque ) que je gardais au chaud ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette reprise de fic, que je vais essayer de faire évoluer différemment tout en essayant garder un certain niveau littéraire, difficile à garder sur ce genre d'histoire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si vous ne captez pas tout, il y a un résumé au chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas non plus à aller voir ma nouvelle histoire Kilo India Roméo, pour ceux qui l'aurait raté (bouhhh ! ).

Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours ces lignes.


	18. Soirée privée

Un homme assis souffle la fumée vaporeuse de ses poumons en un cercle parfait s'élevant au dessus du comptoir boisé du bar .

Chapeau, lunettes de soleil, imperméable noir.

« Bonsoir, Vodka

\- Bonsoir Aniki.

\- Fidèle au poste à ce que je vois...

\- Je suis un homme de confiance. Je vous ai donné ma parole d'honneur. »

Gin allume une cigarette. Le bar, plus repère à crapules qu'autre chose ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce type de comportement, bien au contraire... L'ex coordinateur de l'Organisation laisse traîner son regard sur son camarade par déformation professionnelle, et fini par remarquer un bracelet au bas de sa jambe.

« Il faut bien assumer ses actes... » soupire Vodka.

Silence.

###

J'aime ces moments où rien ne se passe. Un blanc dans une discussion, un moment gênant qui fait augmenter la tension qui fini inexorablement par claquer. J'aspire une volute et laisse la fumée se répandre dans mes poumons.

J'expire.

« Que m'apportes-tu Vodka ?

\- J'ai des informations grâce au vieux.

\- Qui ? Ce professeur Agasa ?

\- Oui, je me suis rapproché de lui pendant le vol, et il m'a communiqué plusieurs informations, notamment à propos d'Absinthe. »

###

L'évocation de se nom de code fit frémir Gin. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il repense à Elena. Des flashs. Vermouth lui apprenant la nouvelle. Il se rappelle la sensation de la peau du cou de Whisky sur la paume de ses mains. Il se rappelle quand il a obtenu ce dossier confidentiel, avec la lettre d'adieux arrivée bien trop tard, il se souvient, quand il a appris qui était son ennemi, celui qui a annihilé sa vie, et jamais il ne pourra oublier le nom de code du traître qui lui a fourni ce dossier si précieux.

Absinthe.

###

D'une vois claire et emplie de haine, l'homme aux yeux de glace, figés dans le vide, ordonna très distinctement :

« Dis moi absolument tout ce que tu sais sur lui. Absolument tout. »

###

« Tu t'en va déjà ? Demande Conan, surpris. Il n'est que vingt et une heures !

\- Et oui, un écrivain ne fait pas que s'empoussiérer derrière sa plume ! »

Derrière Yusaku, Yukiko fait signe à son fils de ne pas poser plus de questions, et Conan, respectueux envers son père fait mine d'accepter sa réponse.

###

Arrivé sur la promenade au bord de l'Hudson River, la skyline de New-York se reflétant dans l'eau est magnifique sous le regard de l'écrivain. Yusaku marche le long des réverbères éclairant les bancs et les arbres longeant eux aussi le quai. Il est visiblement seul, cet endroit n'étant que très peu convoité par les autochtones et les touristes qui grouillent habituellement de partout.

Il sort son portable et vérifie rapidement l'heure, qui approche des vingt et une heure trente.

Une notification témoigne d'un SMS.

 **21H25**

 **Tu peux me faire confiance.**

 **Il n'y personne avec moi.**

###

La confiance est un luxe, pense l'auteur, qui plonge sa main dans son blouson, tâtant une crosse.

Mais une silhouette se détachant au loin de l'obscurité lui redonne du baume au cœur.

Une personne l'attend sous un réverbère.

Il remarque qu'elle aussi l'a vu, et qu'elle se rapproche.

Les deux courent l'un vers l'autre, pour raccourcir le temps de leur séparation qui a déjà duré bien trop longtemps, puis se rejoignent dans un collision instantanée, une étreinte puissante dont aucun ne veut qu'elle s'arrête.

Enfin après tant d'années, ils peuvent se toucher. Le destin à parfois des bons jours... Relâchant doucement leur étreinte, les regards s'accrochent. « Tu n'as pas changée, Rin », prononce-t-il très ému et soulagé.

###

Autour de la table des kudo, les discussions vont bon train, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote insolite pour épater la galerie. Ran, bien qu'encore affaiblie par sa blessure semble s'oublier dans le flot de la conversation et affiche une expression de bonheur presque innocente.

Presque innocente, oui.

Le masque, d'aussi près qu'il colle à la peau, reste un masque.

« Mme Kudo, _demande la jeune fille à sa voisine de table, sans déranger le reste de la conversation_ , est-ce que tout cela n'est pas qu'une mascarade ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là Ran ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout sonne faux. Non pas que je ne sois pas contente d'être là, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus calme non ?

\- certes... »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre.

« Tu reviens juste à temps pour le dessert Yusaku, lance sa femme depuis la salle à manger. »

###

À l'écart au bout de la table, Yusaku et Mouri discutent tandis que Conan et Ai se retirent en chambre pour la soirée.

###

En marchant dans le couloir, Conan s'arrête devant sa porte et se retourne.

« T'as prévu quelque-chose demain Haibara ?

\- Non, rien d'important. Pourquoi ?

\- Faut que tu viennes avec nous pour l'enquête.

\- Monsieur le détective est dépassé ?

\- Pff, mais non. C'est simplement que quelqu'un voudrais te voir...

\- D'accord... Souffle-t-elle en laissant tomber ses épaules.

###

Au pied des géants de béton et d'acier, parmi la foule grouillante, Akai se faufile, usant de coups d'épaule pour se frayer un chemin. Des taxis jaunes klaxonnent, la fumée vaporeuse des bouches d'égouts refoule, partout des stands de Hot-dog affolent la foule, des groupes de populace se massant dans les rues, mais lui, il n'a qu'un but, qu'un objectif. Il la voit, marcher là, devant lui. C'est elle.

Parmi une foule aussi immense, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Une chance aussi inouïe ne se représentera pas deux fois.

Il la voit arriver à un passage pour piétons. Si il arrive trop tard, la circulation reprendra, et il ne pourra plus traverser. Après, elle se diluera dans la ville, et ce sera terminé.

Le symbole piétons passe au rouge, mais alors qu'Akemi se lançai dans la dernière salve, il lui attrape le bras droit, l'arrêtant nette dans son mouvement. Surprise, elle pousse un petit cri, puis se retourne brusquement.

Tandis que ses cheveux, passés devant son visage du fait de son mouvement de tête, allaient découvrir son visage aux yeux de celui qui la cherchait,

il se réveilla.

###

La nuit est tombée sur les États Unis d'Amérique, mais en haut lieu, les esprits bouillonnent. Une partie d'échecs à commencée. Un seul homme, ou peut-être femme, tenant tête à tous les services secret de la planète. Le Moriarty des temps modernes...

 _ **NIGHT BARON : FACE**_ ** _CACHÉE_**

Vous voulez donc que je vous raconte mon avant dernière mission ? Bien, mais comme convenu, je ne pourrais pas vous fournir toute la vérité, c'est impossible.

Comme d'habitude, je parcours en détail mon ordre de mission. Je dois intercepter une personne et obtenir d'elle l'information sur le lieu de cachette d'un paquet. Je ne peux vous dire qui est cette personne, mais apprenez qu'elle est toujours en vie. Ça vous surprend ? Moi aussi. Je ne pensait pas que je serait capable de faire ça, de ne pas accomplir ma tâche jusqu'au bout. Mais pour moi, j'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire et juste. J'ai désobéit. Enfin, presque. Disons que j'ai trouvé un juste milieu.

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit là.

Il rentre chez lui, allume la lumière et me découvre assis dans son canapé.

« Bonsoir lui dis-je. »

Il accroche son blouson au porte manteau, l'air de rien. Sans aucune panique.

« Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- Bah pourquoi t'es rentré chez toi alors imbécile ?

\- Parce que tu ne me tueras pas.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Si tu me tue, tu détruit ta seule issue de secours, et je sait que tu en recherche une en ce moment. Tu ne regarde jamais ce que tu vole n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, lorsque c'est emballé, effectivement.

\- Bien. L'objet dont j'imagine que tu cherche la cache est emballé. Donc si tu le vol, jamais tu ne saura ce qu'il renferme, à cause d'un vieux principe de merde.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peu ma faire ? Même si tu ne me dis pas où tu l'as planqué, tu sais très bien qu'on finira par le retrouver.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. C'est quelque-chose qui nous dépasse tous les deux. Tu n'a pas conscience de l'importance de ce que tu veux.

\- Rien que ça ! Si ça me dépasse, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrais m'aider !

\- Je connais ton secret, tu sais... »

Cette conversation prend une tournure inattendue. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Si une occasion se présente, il faut la saisir. Je ne le savais pas, mais si je n'avais pas eu cette conversation, beaucoup de choses seraient très différentes aujourd'hui. Doucement je glisse dans le côté lumineux. Ce jour est le début de ma renaissance, autant que le début de la mort du NIGHT BARON.

« Une raison pour ne pas te laisser la vie sauve. Comme tu l'a dit, cet hypothétique chose qui pourrait m'aider est dans ce que je recherche. Quand je le trouverais, avec ou sans ton aide, il me suffira de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je lui explique.

\- Bien au contraire. Je me suis arrangé de manière à ce que ton secret sois révélé si je meurt.

\- Dis moi, comment l'as tu appris ?

\- Je fais toujours attention à moi. Et prendre des précautions implique aussi la recherche active de ce genre d'informations. »

Que faire ? Accepter, ou refuser ? Il est de ces moments, ou vous avez un choix à faire. Juste répondre à une question. Et votre bouche articule une réponse, sans savoir les conséquences. Notre destin est façonné par une multitudes de petits choix, mais certains vont carrément vous envoyer directement dans tel ou tel avenir. Trop souvent on sous estime la puissance dévastatrice d'une simple réponse, d'un simple geste.

Vous connaissez déjà un peu les conséquences de mon choix, puisque je vous ai déjà raconté mon dernier vol. Mais croyez moi, l'histoire vas bien au delà de ça. Peut-être vous la racontai-je un jour...

« Très bien. J'accepte lui dis-je. Les risques sont trop importants.

\- Content de l'entendre.

\- Alors, tu l'as planqué où ?

\- En Suisse, dans le coffre d'une banque. je t'écrirais l'adresse sur un papier.

\- Et la clé ?

\- Je ne l'ai plus.

\- Très bien. Maintenant je vais devoir te tuer. »

* * *

Même moi j'ai du mal à suivre, car le scénario de cette fiction est extrêmement compliqué, avec plusieurs trames qui s'entre-croisent, et les pause que je fait ne m'aident pas à progresser. Mais le nouveau chapitre est là. Je vous invite à relire les précédents pour le plaisir certes ( sinon je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de lire des fanfictions...) mais surtout pour mieux saisir ce qui est raconté, sinon c'est largage assuré !

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ( vous pouvez le faire sans être inscrits ) Est-ce mieux ou moins bien qu'au début ?

Merci à **Kijuliop** pour son commentaire détaillé et constructif. Merci à **Tinalabombe** pour les encouragements !

Merci également au ( ou à la ) **Belge** qui c'est tapé tous les chapitres de Volte Face, et Face cachée d'un seul coup ! ( je vois tout dans les stats ! )

La suite dans 6-7 semaines... ( moins si j'ai de la chance, mais faut pas rêver... )

Pyroptose


End file.
